


【翻译】Binomial Coefficients/二次项系数

by tygertygerburningbright



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Bullying, Happy Ending, M/M, 中文翻译 | Translation in Chinese
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-05
Updated: 2017-01-05
Packaged: 2018-09-15 00:37:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,458
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9212006
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tygertygerburningbright/pseuds/tygertygerburningbright
Summary: 聪明新生Stiles Stilinski想要让明星四分卫Derek Hale加入数学队——数学狂人坠入爱河的故事。





	

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Binomial Coefficients](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1518449) by [DevilDoll](https://archiveofourown.org/users/DevilDoll/pseuds/DevilDoll). 



> For DevilDoll ,it's really amazing. And for all my friends who ship STEREK!!

“嘿，你掉了这个，”Stiles说着，一边把地上的纸页捞起来，但是Derek没听见，他只是狠狠摔上了储物柜的门然后摇晃着走掉了，途中还接了Vernon Boyd友好的一拳在肩膀上，与聚在喷泉边上的一群看上去就是那种挺随便的小混混碰了碰拳，然后消失在滚滚浪潮般的青少年人群里。那群也都穿着猩红色夹克的人群里。

Stiles跟着他，感觉自己平平无奇。没有人跟他碰拳或者捶他肩膀；Scott之前犯了挺严重的哮喘，今天在家休病假，而他基本上就算是Stiles的整个社交圈了。Stiles就是个忙着拖着自己超级重的书包，往返于各个课堂之间的无名的书呆子，没有人会看他第二眼。他基本上就是隐形的。Derek总是有点恼怒地看着周身的人，但他还是比Stiles有更多朋友。高中可不是Stiles所想的那样。

Stiles一从人群最挤的地方脱身出来，就低头看了看那张纸页——要是是什么蠢玩意儿或者毫无用处的东西，他就把它扔了算了。他花了一秒钟琢磨了一下自己看到了什么，然后突然惊讶起来。这是 ** _数学_** 。非常高等的数学。而且Derek用了一种Stiles ** _知道_** 绝大部分贝肯山的高中生，直到毕业那天都肯定不可能在一般普通课堂上学到的方法，解出了这些数学题。

等他更仔细地看了那张纸之后，他发现这甚至都不像是Derek的作业题，不是被布置的那种。那纸的正反面从头到尾都被写满了，而且还不都是数学题。在那些等式中间夹杂着一些随手涂鸦：一个橄榄球、泡泡球字体写着的Derek的名字、一条牙齿密布的鲨鱼，还有某个伙计的后脑勺什么的。这根本就是Derek在自己无聊至极时的瞎写写画画。

Derek ** _就因为他自己无聊_** 他就解得一手好数学题。

Stiles把那张纸折好，放进自己口袋里，然后走去自习室里，这是他唯一跟Derek相同的课时。Derek是个准毕业生，一个明星运动员，而Stiles跟他有接触的唯一原因就是他们有相同的自习时间。他们都没说上过话，因为Derek通常都看上去一副他很乐意像碾碎一只虫子那样碾碎Stiles，但是不知出于何种原因，他在这个自习课里总是选择Stiles正后方的桌子。说不定是为了更好地想象扇他的后颈呢。

现在Derek就在那，懒散地陷在自己的座位里，皱着眉转着笔。Stiles走进来的时候他抬起头来看他，他总是这样。通常Derek很快就挪开眼，好像Stiles都不值得他朝这个方向眨个眼似的。但是Stiles一般也不会朝他招手，嗯，他今天就这么干了。

Derek看上去明显非常惊讶，眼睛瞪大得都快裂开了，好像他不相信像Stiles这样的骨瘦如柴的小新生有胆量跟他打招呼一样。Stiles身子转了个圈滑进自己通常坐的位子里，留个后背给Derek，他发誓他能感觉Derek眼睛在他脑后盯出两个洞了，但他没有回头，他掏出自己的西班牙语书开始自习。

~·~

“看这个，”Stiles放学后走进Yanke女士的教室时对Lydia说道，把Derek那张不规整的纸在她面前晃了晃。

她冷漠地把它从他手里夺过来，在她桌上展平开来，在Stiles尝试着不去烦躁的过程里她研究了一分钟。

“嗯”，她说，然后拿起铅笔做了一点小更正，“还不错。”

Stiles等了一天就等着这个机会丢出这颗重磅炸弹：“这是Derek Hale的。”

Lydia抬头看他，手上的笔却还非常淡定地又进行了一处更正。她完美修饰的眉毛惊讶地抬起来：“Derek Hale？那个四分卫？”

“一点儿……没错！”Stiles说，非常得意地吐出P那个音。他伸手拿起那张纸翻了个面，好让她看见那串气泡字母，“他可不是四肢发达头脑简单。我们应该让他加入。”

“他不会答应的，”她眼都不眨一下就戳破了Stiles的梦想，并把那张纸推回给Stiles，就好像知道了这纸是谁的之后，她都不屑于再多看一眼了。

“他也许会答应呢，”他就反抗这么一句，虽然他知道十有八九Lydia说得对，“值得一试。”

“那好，你去问他，”她朝他撩了撩头发，意思是Stiles可以退下了。

“行，我会去的，”Stiles恼恼地说道。他拿回Derek的纸塞回背包里，而其他数学队的成员陆陆续续走进来，Yanke女士拿起了粉笔。

~·~

他打算第二天在自习室就采取行动，在上课铃响之前就行动，但是周围有太多人了。而且当他走进教室时，Derek对他怒目相视，Stiles立马就怂了。他像个超级白痴一样又跟他挥了挥手就坐下了。而且因为Derek就坐在正后方，他甚至都不能尽情地把自己的脑袋往桌上砸，只能坐在那里，静静地为自己的耻辱感到忧郁。

他觉得自己只能等到周一，祈祷着自己能够胆行动起来。但当他在这天结束后走出大楼的时候，他在放学铃后的混乱中立马锁定了Derek，他的夹克衬着他有型的黑发。今晚有一场橄榄球赛，所以整个学校都是一片红衣服的海洋。Stiles穿着橙蓝格子衫，耶！

Stiles忘了自己的西班牙语作业，所以不得不跑回自己的储物柜，因此他就要赶不上班车了，但是他看见Derek从一堆拉拉队员中脱身往他自己的车走去。所有人都知道Derek的车。他每天都开它上学。它充满着怨怒又阴暗又带着一点点威胁感，就跟Derek本人一样。

Stiles犹豫了一秒。如果他停下去和Derek交谈，就会错过班车而不得不走到警局去等他爸爸好一起回家。不是很理想，但也不是那么不方便。反正是周五，他爸总是会试着在周五准时下班，以便在Stiles去Scott家之前跟Stiles一起吃个晚饭。

好吧，好吧。Stiles把背包往肩上提了提，开始非常尴尬地吃力地跑起来——他背着的那么多书让他失去平衡，而他的书基本上跟他整个人一样沉。他看见Derek开车门的时候他才跑到去停车场的半道上。这下要糟，这会非常尴尬，但是……“Derek！”

Derek转过身，当他看见那个七穿八绕于停车场像个神经病似地高叫着他的名字的人是谁时，他的表情有点……那个。反正不是Stiles以前见过的表情。他看上去近乎有点惊喜于看见Stiles，或者对他的存在有点兴趣，又或者是另一种反正不是想要碾死Stiles的情绪。要不然就是这两天自习室朝他挥手多少起了点作用？总之不管为什么，Derek站在那，手搭着已经打开了的科迈罗的车门。Stiles非常感激地放缓脚步，喘起气来。

“嘿，”当他走得足够近又缓过劲后，Stiles喘气说，他都能感觉到眼镜顺着鼻梁下滑。

“嘿，”Derek说，他的嗓音不像Stiles想象中那样愠怒。他朝Stiles身后看了一眼正在开走的班车，皱了皱眉。皱得相当厉害，“你要搭个车吗？”

“呃……”Stiles说，非常明智地明白了Derek Hale这是在主动提出载他坐他散发着荷尔蒙的车回家。这可不是以后再会有的机会了。所以他顺水推舟地说：“是的！”

Derek的车内部一尘不染，而且闻起来像艾科凌仕*的味道。“你住哪儿？”Derek问道，科迈罗的引擎随着轰鸣声启动起来。

“Woodbine 129号，”Stiles说着，把自己的眼镜往上推了推，“从社区中心顺着街走到底。”Derek什么也没说，但是他从驶离停车场后走的路是对的，所以Stiles猜他知道自己该往哪儿走。“我是

Stiles，”Stiles后知后觉地说，意识到Derek绝对不可能知道自己的名字。老师是不会在自习室叫出学生的名字的。

“我知道，”Derek说，语气里明确透露着他句尾没说出来的那句“你这个蠢货”。

“好吧，我又不知道你知道，”Stiles有点烦躁地说，“抱歉我这么 ** _有礼貌_** 。”他希望自己的语气里暗示了一句“你这个混蛋”。不过内心而言，他试着别因为Derek知道他的名字而兴奋，因为那是一个失败者才会做的事。

Derek虚晃了一下，看着Stiles，就好像准备干脆打开门把他推出去丢到大街上，但他还是继续开车了。Stiles双手交叉紧抱着自己的背包，沮丧地盯着窗外。目前为止进展得不太顺利，Derek对于Stiles的挑衅竟然表现得容忍大度，这可不是什么好兆头。也许他该赶紧忘了。

“你错过了班车？”当沉默已经到了非常荒谬的程度时，开了几哩之后Derek又问道。他们坐等了估计是这世上最漫长的红灯。

“呃，不，”Stiles坦白说，手上掰着自己背包的侧杯兜。Stiles错过班车后会将找Derek搭顺风车回家作为一种解决方法的这个主意也太不合理了，Stiles差点没当着他的面笑出来。“其实我是想，跟你谈一谈。”他瞄了瞄Derek，后者单挑着根眉毛看着自己好像在说“那就谈啊。”

“嗯，好吧，”Stiles开口时，总算变绿灯了。他应该提前准备下自己应该说什么的，因为眼下他有点晕乎乎的，“我知道你，那什么，很受欢迎什么的。”他又从眼角偷瞄了Derek，对方听到别人说自己“很受欢迎”却一点反应也没有。大概是因为他自己早就知道这一点了。Stiles决心重头说一遍。

Derek把车开到Woodbine路上时他还在绞尽脑汁想个不同的开场白。他快没时间了。“我的意思是，我知道你大概超级超级忙，忙运动还有你的朋友什么的，但是我想，如果你有一些空闲的话也许，你想要……到了，就这儿，”他指着自己家说道。

Stiles意识到Derek正伸手去摸点火锁，就好像他正打算让车熄火，但他已经把Derek掉的那张纸抽了出来。“反正，我想说的是你那天掉了这个，而我看见了，我就在想……你想不想加入数学队？”

Derek的手没有将车熄火就从钥匙上滑落了。他脸上那个近乎笑容的表情也同时消失了。他抢过Stiles手上的纸打开来看。他看上去可不怎么开心。

“你，想要我，加入，数，学，队”他语气平平地说，而且我的老天，他瞪着眼呢。死死地瞪着。Stiles觉得在他的怒视之下自己的胸腔都要炸裂了。他立马否决了之前自己认为“Derek看上去无时无刻不在愤怒”的猜测了，因为那他妈的只能算是他的 ** _冷漠脸_** 。那是他的冷漠脸。Stiles才不乐意看他那副表情。

“没错，”Stiles说，他之前本身对这事能成的少之又少的自信烟消云散了，“你很棒，不算完美，我是说，Lydia做了些修正，”他倾身在纸上指了出来。Derek眼睛瞪得更加厉害。“但是去年我们队一路晋级到区赛，而我非常非常想进区赛，也许想进得更高。你可以帮我们做到。”

Derek视线从那张纸移到Stiles身上，有那么一瞬间他看上去不再那么生气，虽然Stiles不太明白。他的嘴，又或者是他的眼睛。不管是什么，出于某种原因，Stiles觉得自己也许可以说动他。  
Stiles把手合十抵在下巴底下哄诱：“求~你~了？”

Derek发出一声怪声，也许是半路夭折的笑声。“我会考虑的，”他说。他把那张纸折起来，在每一次折叠时都狠劲儿捋一捋。这纸折得真暴力。当他折到足够小，便把它塞到夹克的口袋里，然后盯着窗外。

“这很好，这棒呆了，”Stiles决定抱着最后的希望。“明天见。”Derek没反应。“自习室见，”Stiles澄清道。Derek还是没反应。“那好，再见！”Stiles说着，趁Derek没动手弄死他之前赶紧跳下车。  
他跑到步行道打开门几乎是把自己甩进去，自己都对完成这一系列动作感到惊讶。他听见科迈罗缓缓空挡滑行，直到自己进到房子里关上门上好锁，车才慢慢驶离。

~*~

当晚Scott好了一些，但是他妈妈希望他慢慢来，不要远离了雾化器，所以他们就打了打游戏，Scott还让Stiles跟他倒了一堆Derek Hale的苦水，还讨论了他究竟会不会加入数学队，以及如果他最后没有加入，是不是一切都是Stiles糟糕的邀请方式的错。

“他真有那么聪明？”Scott明显非常怀疑地问道。他含着下巴以便集中精力，然后用力一甩他的Wii手柄，但还是没打中。Scott的保龄球逊毙了。不过他总能在滑雪板上扳回来。

“要不是他把那纸拿走了我就给你看了，”Stiles说。轮到他了但他开始玩得有些无聊了。他还不如猛聊Derek这个话题。“而且他就只是算着玩。甚至都不是家庭作业。他简直就是数学队的最佳人选。”

“对，只不过他是个混蛋，”Scott嘟囔着说，“他和Whittemore那次差点儿把你的背包扔进水池里去。”

“我……哇喔，”Stiles说。他的Mii这会儿正在电视屏幕上待机着，但是Stiles放下了手柄。“我不知道他当时在场。”那次他犯了恐慌症，因为想象到他的背包要是掉进水池里，所有东西都会湿透。他所有的作业，还有他昂贵的计算器，还有他的iPod。那是他刚进高中的头几个星期。那可不是什么好开端。

一帮小混混式的痞子生在衣帽间里把他堵在墙角，然后把他怼到水池区。下一秒他就发现，Whittemore，那个全校一堆混蛋中的混蛋之王，一路坏笑讥讽地拿着Stiles的背包往水池边走。Stiles整个人向他身上扑过去，后者在他能够着之前把他的背包传投给其他人，而Stiles则笨拙地躺在潮湿的地面上，恼怒却又倍感耻辱。

“Derek绝对在场，”Scott说，厌恶地皱了皱鼻子。他肯定清楚，因为当时被吵嚷声吸引后，Scott立即从更衣室后头跑出来，并大喊说Finstock教练就马上就到。他在虚张声势，但是那群人还是散了，幸亏如此，因为Stiles和Scott可都没法对抗那群人中的任何一个，更别说半打了。“你不记得了吗？他当时拿着你的背包，还给你之后你差点把他推进水池里。”

所以当Stiles扑过去的时候Whittemore把背包传投给的人就是他。看来Stiles当时没认出来是谁可能还是件好事，否则的话他大概绝不可能和Derek提数学队的事。难怪Derek总是看上去像在谋划着怎么弄死他。他十有八九就是。

但是Stiles完全是以非常天真无害的姿态去接近他，而且Derek也很友善，以一种Derek自己的方式——他甚至还主动提出要载Stiles回家。虽说他最后那记“死亡视线”足以扒了Stiles的皮，但是总的来说在那之前他都挺友善的，至少挺包容的。

“他今天对我挺好的，”Stiles嘀咕道。

“我不喜欢他，”Scott说，一边愤愤然地拆开奇巧巧克力的包装。“让那种人待在队里真的值得吗？”

Stiles不清楚答案，但是等他爸爸晚些时候来接他时，他决定干脆就这样继续努力招揽Derek进数学队，他甚至还想出来一个非常可行的计划。他以后多半会后悔，但是……那可是区赛啊！

当他回家后，尽管是周五晚上，尽管周五晚上根本想都不应该想有作业这回事，Stiles还是把他的学习用具拿了出来。但Derek就在休息的时候做数学，这说明Derek喜欢数学。Stiles翻遍了数学队的题表，根据他见过的Derek做过的内容，找出那些自己觉得他应该会喜欢的题。这是 ** _诱饵_** 。

当他周一窜进自习室里时，Derek已经在那儿了，不遗余力地懒散的转着笔。他今天穿着一件黑色皮夹克，看上去会让所有家长都认为是个坏男友的样子。Stiles告诉自己这对自己一点吸引力都没有。

“给，”他说，把题表拍在Derek的桌上。Derek拿近了眼前坐直身子皱着眉头看起来。当看清楚是什么之后，他抬头挑起一边眉毛看向Stiles。“我想着你可能会喜欢它们，”Stiles耸耸肩，脸朝前转过身去。

几分钟后，他听见身后Derek的铅笔开始刷刷写起来，而且再没有停下，直到下课铃响起。

~*~

这天结束时，Stiles走出教学楼后发现Derek正等着他。这非常令人赞叹，要知道Stiles放学后还有两小时的数学队课。他不敢相信Derek等了他这么久。

“嘿，”Stiles试探着招呼道。毕竟在他设想中，Derek等了这么久很可能就为了找个机会暴揍Stiles一顿。

“嗨，”Derek说，他的表情看上去有点难受，但不是那天车里那种像要杀人一样的表情。Stiles决定他暂时还用不着大喊自己的爸爸是警长这件事。“你要搭车吗？”

其实有辆载放学后还有课后练习什么的学生回家的专车，但是Stiles是不会拒绝又一次坐科迈罗的机会的。“当然好，”他说着，跟着Derek穿过停车场。

Stiles已经对Derek的车内装饰感到熟悉，他也不再像第一次那样紧张，尽管他现在已经知道了Derek是当初欺负他的那些混蛋中的一员。为了智力上的追求，他已经做好了只要Derek无所谓，就让往事成为往事的准备了。

Stiles正系着安全带，肚子就咕咕叫起来。叫得非常响。响得让人无比尴尬。

Derek一边启动车子一边看过来，“你饿吗？”他说，“我们可以——”

“老实说，是 ** _饿扁了_** ，”Stiles呻吟道，已经开始伸手掏背包。他从里边取出一个装着蓝莓松饼的密封胶袋，拿出松饼咬了一大口，然后才想起来他应该有点礼貌，便把它一分为二。松饼非常松软，又被他包里的书压了一整天，所以基本上到他手里就粉碎了。一些碎屑顺着座椅间的副仪表就滑了下去。

“喔唷~”Stiles看着眼前的混乱说。他把还没咬的那一半递给Derek，“你想要一点吗？”

“不，”Derek看着非常痛苦。

“你确定不要？”Stiles又咬了一口，“这可非常好吃，”他嘴里满是蓝莓松饼地说。

沉默。Derek瞪着Stiles手里仍然拿着给他的松饼，他俩之间仅存着绝对的静默。

Stiles咽下松饼，希望现在自己有点水喝，或者干脆吃点氰化物（死了算了）。“我不应该在你车里吃东西，是吧？”他推理道。

“你是不应该，”Derek神经紧张地说，看着一颗蓝莓从Stiles的手腕弹着掉进后排座椅里去。

“哦糟，抱歉，”Stiles说，把自己那一半松饼最后的一点塞进嘴里，又笨拙地将剩下那一半放回胶袋——又掉渣了， ** _呃_** ——在Derek毫无掩饰的充满恐惧的注视下把胶袋再次封好。“我就把这块给你留着，万一你待会想吃……”Stiles说着就准备将袋子放在副仪表上。然后他看见Derek斜眼看他的样子，“还是算了。”他赶紧改口，转而把袋子重新塞回背包。

当Derek把车倒出车位时，一车拉拉队员们开车擦过，音乐声和嬉笑声透过车窗传出来。她们可能根本就没有靠得那么近，但是Derek还是盯着她们离开。有人能快速转移Derek的注意力，好让他无视自己刚刚把车内搞得满是松饼碎屑这个事实，这实在是让Stiles倍感欣慰。

他们把车开到路上，Derek还在咕哝着不好好开车的司机什么的。Stiles不明白如果连偶尔寻求下速度与激情的冒险精神都没有，拥有这样的车又有什么意义。但是他把这个想法咽回了肚子里。  
往Stiles家去的一路上Derek很安静，这让Stiles坐立不安。他非常想知道Derek喜不喜欢那些题，还有Derek有没有想过加入数学队。但是他又不想给Derek压力，所以他等着对方主动提起这些事。

“你喜欢那些题吗？”等他们又开过两个街区之后，Stiles还是忍不住问。他 ** _等了_** ，好吗？

“嗯。”Derek说。他们又碰上了史上最漫长的红灯，Derek伸手从口袋里拿出折成几折的题纸递给Stiles。“不过我太不确定第一页的第三道题。”

Stiles接过纸页，因为兴奋，展开时手不住地抖。“我家有答案，”他急切地说，“你要是想的话我们可以对下答案。”

Derek转眼看向Stiles，然后又重新把目光转向路面。“听上去不错，”他说。

~*~

Derek只错了两题。Stiles简直高兴到炸裂。

“你想加入数学队吗？”Stiles怂恿道，因为他太需要Derek来拯救他了。他忍不住想知道Derek的决定。他们正坐在餐桌旁，桌上放着题纸和几瓶维他命水，Stiles差点没忍住就差抓着Derek的夹克领子喊着叫他答应了。

“我想是的，”Derek耸耸肩答应了。但他抬起头有点不确定地看着Stiles，“不过现在才加入不会有点太晚了吗？”

“绝对不会！”Stiles说，其实他自己也不太肯定。老实说他还根本没有跟Yanke女士谈过这件事就一股脑地开始着手做Derek的工作，但他觉得她应该是两者中比较容易说服的那个。“我们今天有场练习。你想试试今天做过的一部分题吗？”

“好，”Derek说。他脱下夹克，接过Stiles递给他的铅笔。

Stiles拿出生物作业，本想在上面有点进展，但就是忍不住朝Derek看过去。一开始只是因为他为Derek的铅笔行云流水毫不犹豫的流畅感而着迷，接着就变成了因为他从未这么近地观察过Derek。毕竟在此之前他们绝大多数的互动只包含Derek和Stiles的后脑勺。

Stiles非常恼怒地意识到，Derek本人近看更有魅力——通常他那副皱着眉头的表情很难让人完全欣赏，但是他现在看上去放松了许多。甚至他由于专注而板着脸的样子也不像他在学校走廊里那样吓人了。事实上，离这么近Stiles觉得他眼睛非常漂亮，有着一种非同寻常的颜色，相比之下Stiles的棕色瞳孔显得近乎无聊得像路人一样。他的下巴看着像大理石雕刻而成，而他的肱二头肌绷着他的T恤衫。就像某人突然把一个男模给留在了Stiles家的厨房里。

当然一般男模大概不会有这么浓密的毛发。还不是他头上浓密的黑发、像毛毛虫似的地眉毛，以及他脸上的络腮胡落下的那片阴影——他手背上和手指上都布满了深色的毛发。Stiles大概也就在胸口有那么六根毛，还有他手臂和小腿上的一小丛什么的。跟Derek坐一块让他显得像个12岁儿童。

中途某个时候Derek逮住他盯着他手臂上的毛发看了，Stiles立马挪开视线假装非常专注于自己的生物课本。如果Derek意识到Stiles在打量他，Stiles的背包搞不好真要被扔进水池了，还是连着 Stiles本人一起被扔进去。

Derek练习题完成得不错，Stiles对此赞不绝口。其实既然Derek已经答应要进数学队，Stiles本没必要再恭维他，但是不到Derek最后坐到Yanke女士的教室里那一刻Stiles不敢大意。而且他确实被深深折服了，所以他并没有说谎。Derek的数学美极了。Stiles让他接着做另一份题。

这份有点难，连Stiles也要费点力才能解决，而且在有一道题上他俩有分歧。最后证实Derek的答案是正确的，他为此有点沾沾自喜，直到Stiles再也受不了了把他喝完的维他命水的空瓶子扔在他得意洋洋的脸上。

Derek接住瓶子扔回去，它在Stiles的脑门上弹了一下最后击中冰箱。“你们整个数学队都这么粗暴吗？”Derek说，这个自作聪明的家伙，“我不太确定我能应付得了。”

“你根本想都想不到，”Stiles切了一声，推了推眼镜。Derek根本不晓得高中数学联赛都能干出什么疯狂的事。其实Stiles也不知道，因为他还没有参加过，但是他听得可不少。他就指着这个是真的了。

Derek的手机振了振，他拿起来戳了戳屏幕。“我该走了，”他说，听上去却像他不太想走。Stiles这才意识到时间，他看了看厨房里的钟，已经快7点了。他爸随时有可能回来，而Stiles甚至还没想过他们晚饭要吃什么。他最拿手的就是加热剩菜。

“我们周三再碰面，”Stiles一边引着Derek到门口一边说，“在Yanke女士的教室见。”

Derek有点犹豫，“我要练球，”Stiles的心沉了沉。他居然完全忘了橄榄球练习时间和数学队的练习时间是同一个时候。所以这才是为什么Derek今天下午那会儿还在学校的原因。“但我跟教练谈过，”Derek接着说，挠挠后颈好像在检查着门框。“他说我可以每周错过一次练习，他还是会让我继续打球的。”他怀着点希望地看着Stiles。

Stiles的心又浮起来了，也就一点点。数学队每周碰头三次，但他们能运作过来。“我会跟Yanke女士谈谈，”他许诺道，“我们总会想出办法的。”

“谢了，”Derek又给了Stiles一丝微笑，那种嘴角和眉眼上扬的微笑。Stiles的胸腔里有一股莫名的情绪让他呼吸停滞了。

这可有点复杂。

~*~

第二天，Stiles挤出了一点午餐的时间跟Yanke女士谈了谈他策划的这次千载难逢的晋级区赛——甚至是州赛——的机会。他反正是这么宣传的。她被他说得非常兴奋，直到他提到关于练习的问题——他感觉要形势不妙，可能就只能眼睁睁地看着Derek这只到嘴的鸭子要飞了——于是他只能抛却羞耻心。

他讨价还价，他苦苦哀求，他总算得手了。

“你每周一来数学队的练习，”当在自习室碰见，等着上课铃响时，Stiles告诉Derek。Derek已经在做Stiles顺给他的另一份题了。“然后周三和周四在你结束橄榄球练习后，你跟我碰面，我会给你看我们当天的练习。”

他不确定Derek会不会买账。因为这意味着他每周三周四要有双倍的练习，而他可不像Stiles一样是个低等的没有社交生活所以完全应付得过来——他可能有好些事情要做。

又或者没有。因为Derek他立马就说，“听上去不错，我们在哪儿碰面？”

Stiles之前太专注于想办法引Derek上钩，他压根儿没想过这点。“我家？”他提议道。

“那我训练完后等你。”Derek在自己的题表上用泡泡字体写着Stiles家的地址。

~*~

Derek在周三等Stiles结束，然后在他离开Stles家之前他们整整训练了俩小时的数学。Derek左手有三个指关节蹭破了皮，Stiles反复告诉自己这可真恶心。超级恶心。没有正常人会觉得这个超级有吸引力。

周四那天，Stiles的爸爸在Derek还在的时候回家了。他看上去明显非常惊异于有个不是Scott的人坐在自家饭桌上，但他只是看了他俩大概一分钟，就被他们的题表吸引了注意力，然后他问Derek想不想留下来吃晚餐。给自己母亲简要地进行短信交流后，Derek留下来吃饭了。他们吃了拌着切片热狗的Kraft芝士通心粉。

接下来的周三，Derek又留下来吃晚餐，而且还帮忙洗碗，然后留下来看着巨人输给了洛杉矶道奇——Stiles的爸爸和Derek都是忠实的棒球迷，而Stiles喜欢棒球则是因为这项运动赛事可以让他边看边玩手机，而又不会错过太多重要画面，同时还能让他感觉自己在跟爸爸培养感情。第二天晚上Derek再次留了下来，这次巨人赢了。

从那以后，Derek每周三和周四晚上都留下来吃晚餐。他们通常会在之后一起玩会儿，减减压，找点不怎么需要费脑子的事来做。有时候他们看看电视，有时候他们打打游戏，有的时候他们就窝在沙发上吃点葡萄，聊些乱七八糟的事。有的时候他爸会和Derek聊聊车，聊聊街头飙车，还有这镇子周围到底有多少测速陷阱，在那些他爸一般绝对不会公开的地点。他爸掩饰得一点都不像他以为的那样隐晦。

有天晚上，当Derek走之后，他爸说他非常高兴看见Stiles交了更多的朋友，这让Stiles有点难为情。他爸不知道起初Stiles只想利用Derek的脑子，而现在他是一边偷窥他的手臂一边利用他的脑子了。

Stiles大概不是个好人。

好吧。

~*~

有一个女孩儿新搬到贝肯山，Lydia把她招进队里，她的名字叫Allison，而她与Scott一见钟情，于是简直近乎分把钟之间，突然Scott就有 ** _女朋友_** 了。Stiles被牺牲掉一部分与Scott相处的时间，这有点难过，但是Scott对他被牺牲了部分他的“Stiles时间”给Derek这点反应很良好，Stiles也不好抱怨什么。而且他挺喜欢Allison，丝毫不介意她掺和进来。事实上，他很快就对此感激不尽了。

Allison比Scott和Stiles大一岁，所以她可以开车，这就跟在社交方面解锁了一个新的关卡一样。他们可以想去哪儿就去哪儿，而且要是他们到了一个地方，觉得无聊了，他们可以立马去别的地方。Stiles才不在乎他要卖几个肾，他明年一定要搞辆车。这简直就跟开挂一样。

他们去打保龄球，去看电影，有时还一晚上又打保龄球又看电影，而且他们还不用自己骑车或是求着父母载他们去，又或者搭公交车。有的时候Stiles是个电灯泡，但很多时候Lydia——此人已经和Allison是闺蜜了——也会来，所以Stiles和Lydia基本上成为系统默认设置一样总一起行动。这要是一年以前，Stiles会非常渴望有这样的机会，能在课外时间和Lydia玩儿在一起，但现在他却觉得这就是数学队的人一起出游什么的。这大概是件好事，因为她对Stiles就是根本没有那种想法。

所有这些，对Stiles影响最大的就是扩大了他的社交圈。Allison和Lydia开始在午餐的时候跟Scott和Stiles坐在一起，渐渐地数学队的其他人也向他们这桌迁移过来，直到他们不得不把两张桌子拼在一起，这才坐得下他们所有人。Stiles以前可从来没有过这么大一帮朋友，当然更别提在午餐的时候跟除了Scott之外的人坐在一起了。这很好，不仅仅是因为这让他在可以在Scott和Allison沉浸在两人世界的时候还找得到人说上话。

Stiles是永远不会承认的，但是他有点嫉妒。不是因为Scott花更多的时间跟Allison待在一块儿——Scott还是他朋友，永远都会是，而且他们用不着每时每刻都待在一起，所以困扰他的不是他要跟Allison一起分享Scott这件事。Stiles感到嫉妒是因为，Scott暗恋的人也喜欢他。

Stiles暗恋的人不是别人，正是Derek，这根本就是无疾而终的事，只会变成多年的痴心爱慕，就像当年Stiles暗恋Lydia的情况一样。而且现在绝对是暗恋，这没什么可否认了。他越是慢慢了解Derek，情况就越糟糕。

Derek要是是个混蛋倒好了，但他不是，尽管他一直是那副不爽的表情。而且Derek看上去倒不是不爽，而只是……戒备。Stiles不知道为什么，但是Derek对人总是很慢热，而且要让他开始透露关于自己的情况则更花时间，但是不管怎样，最终通过闲聊和对Derek所做所说的事的细心观察，Stiles还是了解到他一些事。

Derek喜欢披萨上加辣香肠，喜欢麦乐鸡块上加蛋黄酱。他最喜欢的书是 ** _《美国众神》_** ，最喜欢的颜色是蓝色。他想要有一天徒步去科罗拉多大峡谷。他开那么酷的车却会为了避开松鼠打急转向，当他微笑的时候他整个脸都会亮起来。Stiles有时候看他微笑会忍不住感到烦躁，这使情况更糟，因为唯一比微笑着的Derek更可爱的是迷惑的Derek。Stiles这还赢不了了。

~*~

Stiles大概跟其他人一样，对他们给Derek安排的数学队练习的时间表能起作用这件事非常惊讶。他本来不确定Derek会按部就班地执行，毕竟这对他俩都不是件容易事，但Derek却一直毫无怨言地坚持了下去。他从来没说过他宁可把这些时间用来做其他什么事。

但几个星期后，超负荷的后果就显现了出来，Derek起初是有时会看上去有些疲惫，在看电视的时候打哈欠，有时则是他会比平时早些回家。很明显，这些额外的时间以及工作正在消耗他的精力，但他从来不抱怨，Stiles甚至都不清楚Derek私下到底是用什么时间来完成他的家庭作业的。Stiles自己有时候完成他自己的都有点困难；而Derek得在大量消耗体力一整天后，还要在脑力上费这么多功夫。他在早上上课前跟球队一起在健身房进行晨练，放学后还有球队训练，除此之外，他每周还得有2次时长分别2小时的时间用来在Stiles家完成数学队的功课。

Stiles开始后悔把他拉进来了。

在巡回赛前的周四，Derek球队训练后出来得很晚，Stiles就倚在他的车旁等他，一边与Scott用短信聊天。当他等得开始有些担心了时，Derek终于从教学楼里走出来，看上去状态像是快死了一样。他一路上在车里都很安静，到了Stiles家，坐上餐桌后他做题的时候也无精打采的，看到他前四题他就错了三道时，Stiles明白，这么下去是徒劳的，这根本就不可能。

“我们去看电视吧，”他说，同时把题表都塞进文件夹里。

Derek皱着眉看了看厨房墙上的挂钟。“还不行，”他伸手去抓文件夹，但是Stiles立马就抬手把它举到他够不着的地方，他心里清楚，要是Derek真的非常想要，他是根本抵挡不住的。

“你太累了，”Stiles用文件夹打掉Derek伸着的手，“你必须完全准备好才行。没有必要把自己搞得这么辛苦。”

某一瞬间Derek好像想要与他争论，但最后只是瘫回椅子里，并用手抹了抹疲惫的脸，“看个电影就行，”他承认道。

等到他俩抱着碗微波炉加热的爆米花，在沙发里安顿后，Stiles才说，“如果你不想要做这个的话，其实不用非得这么做。”他把一把爆米花塞进嘴里，这样他就不用说别的话，比方说央求Derek还是坚持下去这种话。

其实让Stiles困扰的根本就不是没法晋级区赛——而是他再没法跟Derek这样一对一的相处。说真的，除了在自习课铃响起前的那几分钟，他俩在学校从来不会与对方交谈，而他俩除此之外就不再有任何其他的共同语言了。如果Derek退出数学队的话，他也就等于同时退出了Stiles的生活。

这确实是个很自私的想法，但是这是Stiles所能争取到的所有能和Derek在一起的机会了。他不会轻易放弃的。

“我不会退出的，”Derek固执地说，“我只是需要休息一晚上。”他拿起那碗本来在沙发上夹在他俩中间的爆米花递给Stiles，“把这个放到我够不着的地方，否则我会不停地吃下去。”

这就是爆米花的意义所在啊，Stiles想，但是他还是照做了，把碗放到Derek够不到的他自己的另一边。这让他不得不用左手吃，但他觉得吃慢点也无妨。

他太专注于电视，以及用困难的姿势单手吃爆米花，他完全没注意到Derek睡着了，直到感觉到Derek的脑袋靠着他的肩膀。

Stiles一惊，手一抖，爆米花就撒得沙发上到处都是。他根本不敢动，但他还是偷偷侧过头瞟了一眼Derek。他看得见Derek的头顶，一侧的颧骨，还有一只闭上的眼睛。他眼睫毛可真长。

Derek跟他在一起时能感觉舒服到睡着，Stiles突然被这个想法给吓到了，但是说实话眼下这可不是那么令人愉快的事。Derek硬硬的头骨硌得Stiles的肩膀疼，但Stiles有不太想叫醒他。他想了几秒钟，然后伸手将爆米花搁到茶几上，把先前撒到沙发上的那些扫到地上去。然后他以非常缓慢的速度转身，慢慢把自己的腿挪上沙发以便舒展身体，一手揽着Derek的肩膀让他跟自己同时躺下。

Derek轻易地就睡下了，Stiles带着他俩躺下时，他只是眼睫毛轻轻眨了眨，却并没有真正完全醒过来。最后Derek半个身子压在Stiles胸口，另一半挤在Stiles和沙发靠背之间，但好像没什么问题，Derek看上去不怎么介意，Stiles则乐意之至。虽然Derek是他俩间个头比较高的那个，但他现在整张脸埋在Stiles怀里，一只胳膊环在Stiles腰间。Stiles不太确定Derek的另一只胳膊在哪儿——估计等他醒来那只胳膊要完全失去知觉了。

Stiles的衬衫卷巴上去了，所以他完全感觉得到Derek的小臂在与自己的皮肤接触。他意识到自己正屏住呼吸，每次呼气都极度轻慢，而Derek的呼吸不知不觉地跟他同调，深长地吐出气息，然后蹭了蹭Stiles的胸口，将脸更深地埋进去。

Stiles正与Derek ** _相拥入眠_** 。这是他整个处男生涯里发生过的最美好的事。

电视里突然有什么炸响，Derek扭动了一下，动了动他的腿，但Stiles马上说“嘘——再睡会儿，”边说边用手掌轻轻地抚着Derek的头，引导他保持躺下的姿势。Derek太累了，哪怕就只睡个几分钟都好。

他们躺在一起，任由电影播放着。Stiles不困，况且当下的情况他是绝不想错过任何一秒，所以他试图尽可能地安抚Derek，而不是变得像个变态一样。但他也并非毫无动摇。他最后只是用手指一遍又一遍地梳理着Derek的头发，就想以前他得流感或者焦虑得无法入睡时，他妈妈为他做的那样，因为这行为看上去很纯洁，没什么邪念。

以前他妈妈对他这么做他就感觉非常棒，而现在他自己做这件事竟然也让他觉得挺好，他甚至都不在意Derek有点过重的发胶味。他后颈的短发打理得干净又柔软，因此不一会儿Stiles的注意力就全在这上面了，用拇指来来回回地拂过那一片绒毛。Derek动都没动一下，只是在Stiles的胸口平静地吐息着，缓慢而深沉，让他锁骨那一小块皮肤有些热意。他闻起来像艾科凌仕和薄荷泡泡糖的味道。

电影结束了，DVD又开始自动循环播放，但Stiles一点也不在乎。

Derek醒过来的时机非常恰到好处，Stiles的爸爸正好停车到家。他有点困惑地抬起头来，有那么一秒就像他不清楚自己在哪儿一样。然后他才看见正在自己身下试图把衬衣往下拽的Stiles，于是从Stiles两膝间坐起来，“抱歉，”Derek用手指揉了揉眼睛。

“没关系，”Stiles说，其实有关系。

是 ** _爽翻了_** 。

~*~

他们的首场巡回赛来得太快，而Stiles总觉得他们还没准备好。他们会输得很惨，他们会受到耻笑，而Stiles会不得不去选择另一所大学，或者必须得改个名字，因为他将会因为在数学竞赛中的惨败而被整个数学界铭记，再也得不到任何人的尊重。

因此当结果比想象中好上太多时，他相当惊喜。

Lydia还是一如既往地战无不胜。Erica一边轻松地干掉对手，一边用手指绞着头发。Danny基本上就是个人形计算器。Scott、Stiles和Issac则时不时说着浑话，因为对他们来说，一般这么做比较有用。Allison即便在压力下也精准得吓人。Greenberg刚开始有点吃力，但最后就像开挂一样，就跟他平时的状况一样。Derek则他妈的 _ **禀赋异常**_ ，但也许是因为Stiles看待他时比较偏心。

“他挺厉害的，”Scott终于松口了。他这是慢慢接受Derek了，非常慢地接受。

最后他们得了第二名，比Yanke女士之前希望的还要好，当然也比Stiles预计的情况要好。当他们的分数上升时，贝肯山队的所有人都在尖叫，除了Derek，他只是高兴地一只手握拳挥向头顶，然后另一只手揽过Stiles的肩侧身给他一个紧紧的拥抱，力气大得简直要把Stiles上身的所有骨头给挤碎了，但是那感觉棒极了。

~*~

“好吧，你就直说吧，”周一当他们走出校门的时候Stiles说。Derek每周一数学队训练结束后都会载Stiles回家，有时候会在他家待一会儿，尽管他们不用做家庭作业。“你表现得像是要鼓足勇气跟我说什么坏消息。”他整整一天都对Stiles探究的眼神闪避不绝。

“不是什么坏消息，”Derek因为Stiles料事如神有些烦躁，“好吧，也许确实是坏消息。”

“你要退出了吗？！”Stiles慌忙问，语气尖锐，“你可不能现在退出！我们周六刚赢了比赛！”

“我不是要退出，”Derek听上去有点恼怒地说，“为什么你总认为我要退出？”

Stiles没说， ** _因为我觉得是我出于私心强迫了你来干这些事。_** “你就说究竟是什么事吧”他转而要求道。

“我爸妈想要我们周三在我家做数学训练，”Derek说这话的时候，他的神情就像这是世界上能发生的最糟糕的事了。

“好啊，”Stiles想也不想地回答道。Derek没怎么提过他的家庭，而Stiles对此非常好奇。再说，连续好几周，他爸爸一直略显笨拙地尝试着阻止Derek用他的车害死Stiles——话说这根本毫无必要，因为Derek是绝不能忍受他的车有任何闪失的，哪怕一点小刮擦都不行——而对此Derek已经忍受这么久。

“你……确定？”Derek面色艰难地看着他。

“没错，”Stiles耸耸肩。这跟他们的日常不太一样，但是也没什么大不了的。除了……那看Derek的表情，也许这 ** _是_** 个大问题。“为什么你表现得像他们会杀了我？他们会杀了我吗？！他们是连环杀手吗？”

“不，”Derek冷冷地说，“他们是环保主义者。”

~*~

所以，Derek的父母是环保主义者。Stiles即便是用谷歌搜索完了，也不太确定这是什么意思，但是环保主义者肯定薪水丰厚，因为Hale一家住在贝肯山保护区的一幢大房子里。他们家有 ** _警卫室_** 。当Derek开过长长的曲折的车道时，Stiles好奇Derek到底是怎么看Stilinski家的房子的，Stiles以前觉得还不错，但是现在在对比之下简直就像间小茅屋一样。

当他们走向前门时， Hale全家——Derek的父母和他的两个姐妹——都像这世上最热情的迎宾客一样聚在门厅。他们看上去像是一个模子刻出来的：身材高挑、轮廓分明、深色头发、浅色眼瞳。整个Hale基因库的质量都非常高。

相互介绍之后，Stiles才意识到Derek的妹妹是 ** _Cora Hale_** ，她跟Stiles同班。他不知道为什么自己没将两者联系起来，但是当他一见到她就认出对方来了。七年级在体育课上必须学爱尔兰吉格舞时，他俩还是舞伴。那是不堪回首的经历。

接下来几分钟里就有些尴尬了。Derek的父母很热情友好，看得出来非常高兴Stiles来他们家。至于Derek的姐妹……就不那么开心了。

“很高兴终于见到你，Stiles，”Hale先生说，他帮Stiles脱下夹克，放它挂进衣橱里。“我们听过好多关于你的优点。”Laura什么也没说，但他能感觉到她一直盯着他看。Cora看上去则是像正在回忆他们那次苏格兰吉格舞上每一个羞耻的舞步。

“我也很高兴见到您，”Stiles试着不表现出自己对于“Derek曾向他家人提到Stiles，还说了些他的优点——非常多的优点”这件事的过度兴奋。Derek估计是必须向家里人解释他每周有两个晚上的行踪，所以也许这并不意味着什么。但是Stiles还是有点小激动。

Derek的母亲领着他们朝房子后边去，一直领到图书馆里——Hale家有个 ** _图书馆_** ——其他人都跟在后边，然后就像特工执行任务那样在图书馆突然停下。书桌上已经摆好了一堆零食和饮料。

“别客气，Stiles，”当Stiles在一把估计比他年纪还大五倍的椅子上坐下时，Hale夫人说道；这地方摆满了古董。Derek在他对面坐下，而其他人就站在原地，看着Stiles非常自觉地拿起一块曲奇，咬了一口。

“额嗯~”他感慨道，又咬了一口，因为Hale家里人好像非常在意他喜不喜欢曲奇。Stiles觉得他自己就跟一只外来宠物似的，就是被带来让人围观的，而且他现在开始怀疑，别看Derek在学校挺受欢迎的，但他其实没几个好朋友，至少没有好到可以跑到他家里玩的那种。所有人都表现得像Stiles出现在这里简直难以置信一样。

可能是对Stiles喜欢曲奇的结果感到满意，Hale一家陆续退出房间。房门刚在他俩身后关上，Derek就起身把椅子挪到Stiles旁边，这很不寻常，但是当眼下Derek看上去一副非常想杀人的表情时，作为目前离Derek最近的人，他是不会自己找死指出来这点的。

“他们看上去人挺好的，”Stiles犹豫着说，

Derek阴沉着脸啪地翻开他的学习指导手册，Stiles不知道他是有什么问题，但他什么都没问。

~*~

他们最后实际没有做多少练习。他俩中任何一个好像都没法集中注意力，更别提整个过程中Derek的全家人一直跑来打搅。每隔几分钟，某个人就会进来看他俩在干嘛，或者给他俩送热巧克力，又或者冲Stiles眨眼，虽说最后那个主要来自于Derek的姐妹。她俩显然遗传了Hale家使用眉毛作为武器的能力。幸好Stiles最近这几周跟Derek待得足够久，他才得以免疫。

当Hale夫人第二次回到图书馆，以便确认他们不需要别的什么东西的时候，她管Stiles叫“亲爱的”并且轻轻怕了拍他的胳膊。而Hale先生则主动提出，如果Stiles觉得冷（他不觉得冷）的话，他可以给图书馆里的壁炉生个火。几分钟之后Laura假装进来找本什么书，然后在他俩对面坐下，伸手去拿曲奇饼。Derek去拍开她的手，但是没有成功。

“所以你爸是警察，”Laura一口口咬着她偷到手的曲奇饼说。

“他是警长，”Stiles纠正她说。大部分人不在意这其中的区别。

“我们的Brad叔叔是海豹突击队队员，”Laura意有所指。Stiles都不知道他该怎么接话。

“这……挺好？”他猜测说。从Laura的表情看来，这可能不是正确的反应，“上帝保佑美国，”他敬了个礼，还是没起什么作用。

Stiles满怀期待地看了眼Derek，而后者完全没有采取任何行动帮助Stiles缓解气氛。他看上去就像是祈祷着这个时候房子能垮塌下来，把他们全都弄死算了一样。

Laura还是盯着他，完全不为所动，“我听说一般警察的孩子才是最喜欢到处闯祸的人。”

这……也许确有其事。Stiles很早就认识到，有个抗击罪犯的家长的其中一个好处就是，你会清楚地知道如何钻空子。不过他可聪明着，绝不会向除了Scott外的任何一个人承认这点。

“我从来都没被留过堂，”Stiles说，这是事实。他确实做过一些可能会被留堂的事，也曾经被抓现行过，但是那都只是口头警告。

Cora进来的时候，他们被短暂地分散了注意力，她随便从书架上抽了本书下来，然后坐到Laura旁边。看来Hale家的图书馆今天很受欢迎。

“你认识（知道）Matt Daehler？”她看似随意地问道，也伸手去拿曲奇饼。Derek又像刚刚对待Laura那样拍开她的手。

“我知道（认识），”因为所有人都知道Matt Daehler。他是个恶心的家伙，像个变态一样专们偷拍女孩，然后把照片发到网上。Stiles也许比学校的学生知道得多那么一点点，因为他老爸不太小心自己的密码，而在贝肯山这个地方，这基本上算是个大新闻，所以几乎所有人都知道Matt Daehler的名字。

Laura眯着眼看他，“是吗？你们是朋友？”

“不，”Stiles立马说，“不不不，我不是 ** _认识他_** 那种认识他，只是知道他是谁而已。”

“如果他敢对我姐姐做那种事，我就拧断他的脖子，”Cora说，“我会让他希望自己从来没找她的麻烦。”

“换作是我，也会这么做的，”Stiles想想又说，“大概会。”他根本没有任何兄弟姐妹，但是他还是挺欣赏的。

“我可不会只是拧断他的脖子。我可是马伽术褐带级别，”Laura酷酷地看着Stiles说道，“我就是教防身术的。”

“我会成为法医，”Cora插嘴道，当Stiles长大嘴巴惊奇地看着她俩时，她把头发甩到肩后去，“我想为FBI工作。他们在弗吉尼亚有个专门研究尸体腐解的机构。我下一篇研究论文就准备写这个。”

“这很好，”Stiles弱弱地说。他突然记起下午Derek叫他来他家时，Stiles还开玩笑问Derek他家人是不是连环杀手来着。呵呵……呵呵呵呵……

Derek的妈妈选择这个时候走进来，极大可能地拯救了Stiles可能在不久的将来被关在一个洞里，被迫往自己身上摸某种特殊液体的悲惨命运。

“你们俩，”她非常坚定地对Derek的姐妹说，“给我出去。”Hale夫人也能通过眉毛传递信息。

Laura和Cora立马逃得无影无踪。她们甚至都不费神带走之前她俩装作要看的书。

“晚饭15分钟内就好，”Hale夫人说。当她低身去拿零食碟时，她揉了揉Stiles的头发，并大声在Derek的鬓角亲了亲。

“你不一定非得留下来吃晚饭，”Hale走后，Derek生硬地说。她亲吻他鬓角后在他脸上留下类似唇印的东西，弄上了一点发亮的粉色，“我可以现在送你回家。”

“那样很没礼貌，”Stiles指出，“而且我喜欢你的家人，”然后他又纠正道，“我喜欢你爸妈，你的姐妹就像卡通片里的恶棍一样。”

Derek哼了一声，几乎露出了微笑。几乎。

~*~

没多久Stiles就后悔自己刚才应该直接没礼貌点干脆回家，因为他越是久待，就越来越不爽。而且还不是因为Derek的姐妹，她们在餐桌上不怎么有威胁感，要么就是她们在父母面前表现得乖乖的，要么就是Stiles通过刚刚在图书馆的对话，已经通过了一种令人费解的测试什么的，因为她俩现在友好了许多。不，不是因为她俩，令Stiles不爽的原因是Derek本人。

Stiles开始还没发现眼前的Derek跟之前他们玩在一起时的Derek有多么不一样，但是Hale家越是对Stiles的到来大惊小怪，Derek就越是缄默不语，直到最后他又变回成Stiles最初在学校见到的那个Derek，那个社交技能库里只有“翻白眼”和“讽刺”的Derek。Stiles突然就记起了自己最初为什么觉得Derek是一个自负的混蛋。

过了一会儿，Stiles已经放弃为Derek的状况担忧了。Derek的父母对他很友好，而且很明显一直想为Stiles留下好印象，而Laura和Cora表现得一点不像是半小时前还威胁过要对他进行身体伤害的样子。Stiles开心地吃着一盘吞拿鱼炖菜，而Derek坐在他身边，浑身散发着一种敌意。桌上每个人都选择了无视他，包括Stiles。

“你有什么爱好吗，Stiles？”吃到某个时候，Hale先生问他。

Stiles的爱好主要是电动游戏，以及周末能睡多晚就睡多晚的懒觉，但是这些是不会说给家长们听的。“我爸和我在地下室里有个铁路模型，”他说。因为Stiles要一直忙学业，而贝肯山最近几个月缺了两个副警长的人手，他爸爸不得不工作更多时间，所以他们最近已经没怎么管模型了。

余光中，Stiles看见Derek转过头看着自己，“真的？”这是他整顿饭下来开口说的第一句话，“我都不知道这个。”

“那是因为，你来我家的时候我爸一般都不在，而咱们又在忙着做别的事，”Stiles说。

他一说完，Derek眼睛就瞪得老大；Hale先生则开始咳嗽；Cora和Laura爆发出像驴一样的响亮的笑声；而Derek的妈妈的水杯有点放下得太快了，以至于把水都撒到了桌布上。

“做数学！”当Stiles终于意识到他刚说的听上去多么有歧义时，他尖叫地补充道。他之前不是没想过自己愿意跟Derek一起做点别的什么事。他经常想，而且通常是在他一个人在房间，特别是在被子里的时候。但是不需要让人知道这些，尤其是Derek。

说到Derek，这个时候应该是他插句话的好时机了，但当Stiles看向他时，他却正用双手捂着脸。

~*~

他们吃完吞拿鱼炖菜后，Hale夫人端出一份手制蛋糕，还不是在方形烤盘里烤出来的那种。是个 ** _多层蛋糕_** 。Stiles知道这种蛋糕做起来很费功夫，因为两年前为了他爸的生日他曾经尝试过，用了很长时间，然而最后的成品却歪歪扭扭完全不成形。

这个看上去却很完美。是个巧克力蛋糕，每层之间还点缀有巧克力糖霜和新鲜草莓。Stiles忍不住赞叹这蛋糕看上去有多棒，但这蛋糕好像却只让Derek更加生气。他用一丝不苟的不高兴脸一口口吃掉他的那块。说真的，有谁会对 ** _蛋糕_** 气得起来？

Derek在Stiles家吃晚饭之后，通常他们会再玩一会。Stiles总是对这种时刻非常期待，而每当Derek要回自己家时，Stiles总是有些难过。然而这次在Derek家，情况显然完全不同，因为他们一吃完蛋糕开始帮忙收拾桌子时，Derek就告诉所有人，他 ** _现在_** 就要送Stiles回家。

Stiles甚至都来不及把自己的东西都塞进背包里。就这么一会时间感受到的尴尬，都足够伴随他直到高中毕业了。说不定更久。

所有的人都陪着他们走到门口，现在倒显得很顺理成章，这说明Stiles对Hale家古怪的待客之道适应得非常快。Derek的爸爸帮他穿上夹克；他妈妈跟Stiles说，欢迎他随时再来做客；而Laura和Cora则好像已经有点喜欢Stiles，至少足够到如果他敢再来的话，他们会考虑下留他一条生路。

“很抱歉我家人今天这样，”他们上车后，Derek对他说。

Stiles难以置信地看着他，“你家人还好。你反倒是个混蛋。”

Derek看上去像是受到了冒犯，同时也非常惊讶，“ ** _我_** 到底做了什么？”他问。Derek也许在数学上很聪明，但他在生活上却有点蠢。

“好吧，首先，你表现得像是整件事就是一场折磨一样，而你也没有做任何事来改善情况，就让我一个人面对你的姐姐和妹妹，听她们给我解释，你家的任何一个人分别能用什么方法把我弄死，然后让我的尸体腐烂下去，”他说这话的时候抻出一根指头，然后立马竖起第二根，“你整晚都不怎么说话，让我一个人跟你家人聊天，这很没礼貌。”然后，他恶狠狠地伸出第三只指头，“而你把所有花生黄油曲奇全吃完了，就给我剩下燕麦葡萄干的，我讨厌葡萄干。”

“这是因为整件事很可笑，他们那种你一来就大惊小怪的样子。我妈还做了那个蠢蛋糕什么的，”Derek恼怒地把科迈罗打着火。

“是啊，”Stiles静静地说，收回手指将手握成拳。他扭过脸去，看着窗外围绕着房子的树木，“对我这么隆重干什么？”

“我告诉过他们别这样，”Derek吼道，不同往常地猛地打转向，“我就知道你来我家结果肯定是这样。”

这是当人们，描述自己感觉身下的毯子被人抽走时会说的话，Stiles想。这种坠落时令人难受的失重感。“你不想让我见你的家人吗？你觉得跟我待在一块是件很丢人的事？”他问Derek，却并没有看着他。

“不是这么回事，”Derek激动地说。Stiles发誓，他刚刚听到他们把车驶离停车道时尘土飞扬的声音。他有点被Derek对待车的样子吓到。这车可一直是Derek的宝贝。

回Stiles家一路上都很沉默。每隔一会儿Derek就会重重地吐息，就好像他在生气一样，但在Stiles看来他可没什么可生气的。Stiles答应了Derek所要求的，而且他一直很有礼貌，没打碎任何东西，何况Derek的家人看上去也挺喜欢自己——甚至他那暴力嗜血的姐妹，在跟他相处之后也接受了他。而现在Derek反倒生气起来，这根本没道理，但是突然间，Stiles觉得Derek好像一直就是在这样的环境下成长的，今晚发生的事只是冰山一角。

当他们到Stiles家时，Derek下车，送Stiles走到门口，就像是他们刚经历一场约会一样。但这会儿Stiles非常不爽，所以他什么没心情享受这种待遇。

“明天见。”Stiles干巴巴地说，把钥匙插进门锁里。

“等等。”

Stiles慢慢转过身，像抱着盾牌一样紧紧抓住自己的背包挡在身前，他好奇Derek是不是要道歉。Derek双手插在口袋里，耸起肩站到Stiles下一级台阶上，这样他们就差不多高，Derek此刻看上去基本上是这六小时以来最平静的样子。

“干嘛？”在Derek半天都不说话后，Stiles终于忍不住问。

“我没有觉得跟你待在一起是件很丢人的事，”Derek终于说，然后他又犹豫着问，“你觉得跟我待在一块很丢人？”

Stiles惊恐地看着他，因为这是他听Derek说过的最奇怪的言论。

“当然没有！”Stiles说，“你才是那个必须担心会被我的呆子气污染的人，”而Stiles则相反，如果让人知道他跟Derek Hale是朋友，他基本就等同于在社交层级上上得到了晋升。这就是高中的生存模式。

“被污染——”Derek皱起眉。

“你懂的，”他解释道，“如果你的朋友发现我们的关系。”他这种说法有点像是他们之间有猫腻。要是是真的倒好。

“我的朋友知道，”Derek说，他的表情像是他惊讶于Stiles居然 ** _还不_** 知道这件事，“你觉得我是怎么解释我每周一都不参加训练的？包括我们在外面有联赛的那些时候？”

“我不知道，”Stiles耸耸肩。直到目前为止，他从来没有特别考虑过这个问题。

“Stiles，”Derek听上去有点恼火，“球队每周四训练完后都会一起去吃披萨。我是球队的四分卫，而我已经好几周没有去了。”

哇奥。Stiles完全不知道、他完全没有想到，每周两次到Stiles家做数学训练，可能会使Derek错失其他什么重要的事。他爽快地答应加入数学队，所以Stiles就以为他牺牲掉的只是一些空闲时间、或者只是跟其他长得好看的朋友们干坐着耍耍帅什么的。

“我不知道这些，”Stiles对他承认，并且再次意识到所有这一切都源于自己想要在数学上大放异彩，“抱歉。”

“这不是重点，”Derek叹了口气，“重点是，所有人早就知道，我每周四没去吃披萨的时候，实际上是在做什么。”

Stiles悲哀地觉得，自己居然因为这番话感到一丝温暖，“他们不在乎吗？”他想确认，因为这一切看上去太好了，简直不像真的。

“不，他们不在意。”Derek摇了摇头，“你知道Boyd平时都干什么吗？他 ** _织毛线_** 。”

“哇奥，”Stiles吸了口气。不说的话他死活都猜不到。这哥们儿真是有胆承认。

“对，”Derek说，“虽然我们有时会拿这个寻他开心，但是我们会穿他给队里织的幸运球袜，每场比赛都穿。所以我想，跟你一起做数学什么的，我还是对付地过来。”

“我想也是，”Stiles非常赞同，好像打开了新世界大门一样。 ** _织毛线_** 。我的老天爷啊。

“所以我们之间没事了吗？”Derek问。他头一次看上去非常担心Stiles会回答“有”。

“嗯，我们之间没事了。”Stiles还是对Derek的家人和他们今晚的举动——包括Derek在内——有一堆疑问，但是今晚就到此为止吧。他不了解的Derek的地方还很多，而Derek本身也有很多事都没说。他原以为自己已经在慢慢了解Derek了，现在他却不再如此确定。但他知道他们又和好了。

“很好，”Derek说，“这个给你，”他从夹克口袋里拿出一包玻璃纸包好的曲奇饼，“我妈妈让我把这个给你。”

Stiles接过曲奇。这包裹还系着丝带。曲奇饼是花生黄油口味的。

“抱歉我把其他的都吃完了，”Derek说这话的时候听上去格外的真诚。

“你是该抱歉，”Stiles选择相信，Derek就着曲奇的事道歉，就是他在为所有的事道歉。

“那明天学校见，”Derek退下台阶的时候，冲着Stiles咧嘴笑起来。

“当然。”Stiles回报给他一个微笑，拿着曲奇进屋去。

~*~

第二天午餐时间，当Derek把餐盘搁在他身边坐下的时候，Stiles差点没从自己的椅子上摔下来。他看向Derek，然后又看向Derek装了一堆食物的餐盘。他点了三片披萨，一个鸡肉三明治，两盒牛奶，还有一些胡萝卜和一份什锦水果。Stiles就只有一颗苹果和一只玉米肠。他还有一小点从家里自带的瑞典鱼软糖。

“你迷路了吗？”Stiles环视周围试图寻找Derek的朋友。也许除了Derek之外，整个球队都得了什么流感所以没法来上学之类的。但是没有，他们全都在餐厅，就坐在他们平时坐的那张餐桌上。他们当中有一些正好奇地看着Derek，但好像没人因为他跟数学队坐在一起而特别惊讶。

真要说起来，反倒是数学队的人受到了惊吓。Stiles看着自己桌，大部分人都难以置信地张大嘴巴，或者看上去极度困惑。

“我可以吃颗软糖吗？”Derek问道，就好像他跑过来和Stiles以及他的朋友们坐在一起是件再正常不过的事了。Derek完全不在乎，这些举动就等于他在所有学生面前宣布，他一点都不觉得跟Stiles待在一起是件丢人的事。

不过Derek可别想得寸进尺。Stiles立马护住自己的软糖，“你该非常了解我，”他冲Derek獠獠牙，用另一只手把自己的餐盘拖出对方够得着的范围。

“我知道，”Derek说着，转而偷走了Stiles的苹果。

第二天，Derek又和Stiles坐在一起，不过这次Jackson Whittemore也跑过来跟他们坐在同一张桌上——Stiles厌恶地撇撇嘴，但对方完全没注意到他——并且几次尝试和Lydia说上话，要不是Stiles非常享受看到这个混蛋如此受挫的话，Jackson的所有举动看得Stiles都觉得尴尬。最后，Danny觉得Whittemore可怜而开始和他交谈，这完全剥夺了Stiles的乐趣。

周一的时候，Boyd也加入了他们，接下来大部分的午餐时间，他都在和Erica说话，后者好像因为受到关注而有点惊讶。而Lydia则好像已经被Jackson动摇了。Stiles得出的结论就是，Lydia对于男孩的品位太糟糕了，这就是她一直不喜欢自己的原因。

周一的数学训练是Derek唯一正式参加的训练，这天下午Stiles提前为他准备了一份惊喜。训练结束后，不同于往常大家会各自行动，整队人都会一起出去吃披萨。

他之前向其他人提到这个主意时，Stiles还担心过Derek也许不会想跟他们一起去，或者觉得这是他没法跟球队的队友们一起而只能寻找到的替代品，但Derek玩得很开心。他坐在Stiles和Isaac之间，整个晚上，他跟Isaac交流的时间几乎和与Stiles说话的时间差不多。他甚至还和坐在桌对面的Greenberg聊了一会。而当女孩们去洗手间时，他和Scott谈了几分钟，Scott终于愿意相信Derek并不是个坏家伙。这还真让Stiles宽心。

当最后桌上的食物被吃得渣都不剩的时候，Derek从钱包里拿出一张信用卡，坚持说他来付所有的账单。要不是Stiles已经见识过他家的大宅，可能他还会对让Derek付账有点罪恶感，毕竟账还挺多的——他们 ** _同时_** 点了蒜蓉面包和起司条。

之后所有人离开餐馆时，Derek拉住Stiles的胳膊，让其他人先走去各自的车上，最后只剩他俩站在停车场里。“这是谁的主意？”Derek问道，朝餐馆努努下巴。Stiles看他表情就知道，就算他不说，Derek早就已经知道答案。

“我的主意。”Stiles忍不住咧开嘴笑起来。今晚非常成功。“我想着也许你会怀念跟……你的队友们——出来吃披萨。”他差点就说成“朋友们”，但他立马意识到这么说听上去非常冒昧。

“是挺怀念的，”Derek承认。他没有说他想跟另一支队的队员一起，要是真那样说的话，眼下正好的气氛全会被毁掉。Stiles对他说了句无声的“谢谢”。“但你不用非得这么做的。”

“我知道，但这听上去就挺有意思的，也是个好主意，不仅仅是为了你。我们都应该一起出来玩，培养下团队感情。”Stiles觉得自己说的听上去有点蠢，但他是真心的。虽然大家上学时午餐也会坐在一起，但跟这样出来是不同的。

“谢谢，我今晚玩得很开心。”Derek用指头勾住Stiles的背包带，把他拉近自己。他的笑容柔和，让Stiles心砰砰跳，一面希望自己站得远一些，这样的距离太过危险，会让自己忍不住做些蠢事。

幸好在他付诸行动之前，有束车灯照向他们站的地方，因为光太过刺眼，自己和Derek立马跳离了对方身边。一辆皮卡擦过他俩身侧，车里放着巨响的快速马车合唱团的音乐，开到几尺外的车位停下。

“我们走吧，免得被碾过去，”Derek轻轻地将还在强光下晕眩的Stiles推向他们的车停着的地方，“要是真出事，你爸是永远不会原谅我的。”

~*~

周三晚上，当他们完成训练习惯性地往沙发上躺的时候，Derek恳求他们明晚暂停一次训练，说是因为他有“家事”。Stiles试着不要因此恐慌。

他们之前一直都按照计划训练，在联赛的成效也很明显，但下次比赛是在他们自己的赛区，并且这次他们很有可能晋级到州决赛。那是全区域联赛前的最后一站。Stiles自己还不敢想全国联赛的事。不太敢想。

“要是你愿意的话，我们可以周六碰面，”Derek主动说，一边翻着频道导航找些适合放松大脑的节目。他们之前掷硬币决定谁选台，而Stiles输了，“我那天有空。”

Stiles犹豫了一下。通常他会和Scott一起过周六，不过Scott最近一段时间的周六都和Allison待在一起，所以也许他不会想着来找Stiles的。反正他们还是会像往常一样在周五晚上一起玩。Scott会理解的。

“行啊，但是别太早。”Stiles说。

“那，就……早上8点？”Derek问，然后在Stiles用脚后跟戳他大腿的时候大笑着推开Stiles的脚。

他们最终达成早上11点碰面的协议，老实说Stiles还是觉得周末这个点太早了，但是Derek全家好像周六都习惯早起去登山——额滴神——所以Derek没法理解一觉睡到大中午的舒爽。

起得早的结果就是，Stiles看见Derek ** _没刮胡子_** 出现的时候，他完全招架不住。虽说因为Derek分明的脸部轮廓总是自带阴影，Stiles其实没怎么见过他脸上光溜溜的样子，但他也从来没见过Derek顶着犹如神一般的胡茬的面孔。他这样好看到总让人分心，跟他平时那件——今天正好也穿着的皮夹克也非常搭衬，这还要不要人活了。Stiles奇怪自己是什么时候开始对皮革和毛发这么着迷，当然他非常清楚是什么时候开始的，而且是因为谁才开始的。

他们做了两小时的数学——对Stiles来说非常艰难地两小时，因为他不停地想像用自己的手掌去摩挲Derek的下巴会是什么感觉——然后Derek想找点东西吃。等他们在贝肯山市中心的一家餐馆的隔间坐下时，Stiles才意识到，这是他们俩第一次单独在公共场所吃饭。

招待他们的女服务员年轻又漂亮，在Stiles的怒视下，她竟然还是毫不掩饰地公然与Derek调情。显然怒视毫无作用；她压根没注意到Stiles的存在，记录点单的时候眼睛只盯着手里的记事本。她十有八九以为Stiles是Derek讨人厌的小弟弟。之所以是小弟弟，是因为Derek有胡茬的时候看上去有25岁。Stiles怒冲冲地咬着自己的芝士汉堡，试着不要发火。

这次Derek又抢走账单，坚持自己帮Stiles付账，并且饭后想去看场电影。他们在餐厅外的停车场里花了几分钟，脑袋凑在一块，用Stiles的手机研究有哪些电影可以看。唯一一部他俩都想看的电影要一个小时后才放映，但是Derek不在乎要多等这点时间。他明显还没有丢下Stiles赶时间去继续他的周末时光的念头，既然如此，Stiles是不会去质疑他的运气的。

他们在一家便利店待了一会来打发时间，还买了点糖打算偷渡进影院。Stiles非要买盒Nerds糖。Stiles对此的解释是，“多有意思，我们正好在数学队！” 但是Derek看上去像是他觉得这个一点都不有趣。他自己拿了盒Junior Mints。

逛了半天，最后他们还是去得很早，于是硬生生坐在空空的影厅里等电影开场，一边争论着披萨上应该放什么料好吃。Derek拒绝吃任何表面上有植物馅料的披萨，但他不讨厌番茄酱。

“那黑橄榄呢？！”Stiles坚持道，“蘑菇呢？！”

Derek只是摇头，又往嘴里塞了一把爆米花。电影还没开始，整桶爆米花都要见底了。

他们看的是有关超级英雄的电影，其实Stiles已经看过两遍，但是再看还是很有趣，还可以用胳膊肘时不时把Derek的胳膊从扶手上挤下去，听听Derek被电影中的俏皮话逗笑。说实话，这次大概是Stiles刷这电影刷三次中最享受的一次，就因为这次有Derek。

“我最喜欢的部分就是那家伙，”他们看完电影往车那边走的时候，Stiles说。

“哪个家伙？”Derek问道，他的语气轻快，并且有点被逗乐了。Stiles甚至觉得可以说地上是 ** _欢喜的_** 。嗯，就是欢喜的。

“你肯定知道，”Stiles踢了踢地上不知谁扔的滚来滚去的爆米花桶。“就那 ** _家伙_** ，他还上过一个节目。”

“哦，对， ** _那个_** 家伙，”Derek干巴巴的说，“从那个节目出来的。他是我在一个节目里最喜欢的家伙。”

“别敷衍我，”Stiles用指头猛戳Derek的胸口，“你知道我说的是谁。”

“我知道你在胡说八道，”Derek抓住Stiles戳他的那根指头。他轻轻捏了捏，又笑着把Stiles的手撇开，走到科迈罗旁边打开车门。“现在给我赶紧上车。”

“就爱指挥人，”Stiles装作愤怒的样子说。他钻进车里飞快地系上安全带，然后以防万一又仔细检查了一遍。在Derek刚开始以每周三次的频率载Stiles回家时，Stiles他爸就让他俩看了一堆内容极其阴沉可怕的“不系安全带会有什么下场”的宣传册。当时Stiles看得津津有味，Derek则看得脸色苍白。

“你 ** _想_** 都别想在我车里拿出那些玩意，”当Derek看着Stiles伸手去摸他夹克里的Nerds糖时，他对Stiles威胁道。里面还剩了好一些，这完全是因为，就算Stiles把Derek的半盒Junior Mints都吃完，Derek也根本不肯吃Nerds。

“别紧张，我会小心点的，”Stiles说是这么说，但果不其然在把盒子掏出口袋的时候，正好掏反，一大把Nerds糖跑出来撒得到处都是。有些掉落在Stiles腿上，有的滚到他脚下的地毯上，还有些掉进换挡皮老虎的褶皱里，但基本上，有很大一部分都立即消失在座椅和副仪表的缝隙中。

一瞬间车里安静极了。只听得到最后一颗Nerd糖，啪嗒掉进Stiles屁股后面某个大概绝对够不着的缝隙里。

Stiles盯着大部分Nerds糖消失在里面的狭窄空间，就好像他这么盯着就能靠他的意念把所有的糖豆都召唤回包装盒里似的。完全没起作用。

“我不确定我是否想知道，”Derek慢慢地说，“要是你‘不小心’的话，情况会比现在糟多少。”他用指头做了个引号的手势。

“嘿，你把上次的松饼屑清理得挺干净的，”当注意到除了自己刚洒出来的Nerds糖之外，副仪表有多干净时，Stiles欢快地说，“你根本就看不出来原先的渣都掉哪儿了。”

Derek根本不理会他。他正忙着把自己的额头反复地往方向盘上磕。

~*~

他们回去得比预想中耽误得久一些，因为他们不得不穿过整个市区，跑去有强力吸尘器的洗车店，在Derek的威逼之下Stiles不得不掏出3美元花在这上面。Derek明显不信任Stiles去掀地垫，所以他自己动手清理，并且小心地前后反复移动座椅，好清理干净那些掉在不好发现的地方的糖果。Nerds糖被吸到吸尘器里叮当作响的声音其实很有趣，但Stiles挺识趣地没有捡这个时间点说出来。

他们回到Stiles家时，Stiles还有点想在Derek疾驰而过的时候，自己会被对方扔到马路牙子上，但是Derek只是减速停靠好车，然后将车熄火，这说明他打算进来待一会再走。看到Derek拧钥匙的那一刻，Stiles有种当初Derek第一次载自己回家情景再现的感觉。当时Stiles把那页纸递给Derek看时，对方的手也捏在钥匙上。当时Derek也准备将车熄火。

也就是说，Derek那天其实是想进他家，准备 ** _跟Stiles待一会的_** 。Derek在那时就已经想要跟他待一会儿了，或者至少是愿意先试着与他相处。

“你下不下车？还是说你口袋里还藏了一盒预备洒出来的葡萄干？”Derek看到Stiles还坐在车里，没有要出来的意思时，忍不住说道。

Stiles打开门，对Derek坏笑道，“你还能把我怎么办不成。”

~*~

他们晋级到州锦标赛。

甚至可以说，他们晋级得非常轻松。他们基本上是以第一名的成绩，完美地结束全区域联赛前最后一战。

Stiles ** _高兴坏了_** 。他整个周六晚上狂饮百事激浪，吞掉大把大把的Sour Patch Kid软糖，恨不得磨掉他舌头上三层皮。其间他一直打游戏，在Scott都扛不住跑去睡觉之后，他自己还打了很久，直到周日下午他们返程的时候，Stiles还是没从高糖享乐中缓过劲，始终异常兴奋。

而只有Derek这家伙看上去有点愧疚，他在周一戳破了Stiles的美梦。

州赛是在周六早上在萨克拉门托举行，但Derek在周五晚上有场橄榄球比赛。而且不是随便一场球赛——这是区域决赛。如果他们赢了，便和数学队一样，成功晋级州赛。而Derek是四分卫；他绝不能错过这场比赛。

他们在Stiles家，在一边就着牛奶吃奥利奥的情况下，好好商量了一下对策。其他的数学队员会在周五就赶往萨克拉门托，他们周五晚上在当地的酒店过夜，但是这种安排对Derek来说肯定行不通。

“我周六早上开车过去，”Derek说，就好像比赛当天早上一路开车过去不是什么大不了的事一样。参赛选手早上八点开始签到登记，比赛九点就开始。他必须很早就从贝肯山出发，才能赶得上签到。

Derek的家人不巧正好在当天早上有事，他们要为目前濒临灭绝、仅存于加州北边的一小块地区的一种蜗牛募集资金。所以他们最早也要到中午才能到萨克拉门托。Stiles估计他爸爸也会去，只是不清楚他的时间安排；有时候，他爸周六上午也会工作好几个小时，处理日常文书工作什么的。一般Stiles要睡到中午才起床，然后和刚到家的自家老爸一起吃华夫饼当午餐。

“我跟你一起开车去，”Stiles脱口而出。在他脑子里已经出现了千百种可能出现的糟糕结局，比方说Derek睡过头，或者车子抛锚了，又或者一场突发的暴风雪封闭了高速路。也不是说有暴风雪的话，Stiles真能解决什么问题，但是他有时是个控制狂，所以无论发生了什么，他只要是在场就会更有安全感，总比周五晚上因为过度担心睡不着觉好。“实际上你最好周五就在我家住，”就这么决定了，这样至少能防止睡过头这种情况的发生。

而且这样的话，他就可以让Derek少用点艾科凌仕。Stiles到时候可是要跟他一起憋在车里三个小时呢。

~*~

Yanke女士也认同了他们的计划，她看上去因为保住了她最强的队员而送了一口气。Derek的家人也觉得这个计划好，不过他们因为要保护那些蜗牛，也没什么其他办法了。周三晚餐的时候，Stiles的爸爸说他会开车送Stiles和Derek去，反正他本来就打算去那里，忽略几个小时的文书工作不会有事的。Stiles怀疑他其实是担心儿子成为粗心驾驶的受害者，脑补了Stiles像只可怜的松鼠一样，尸溅满地的景象。

不过到了这一步，Stiles已经喜欢上了“和Derek短途自驾游”这个主意了。这会是他人生中头一次和不是家长、不是长辈的人一起离开贝肯山地界，这样的出行机会对他来说充满了吸引力。这只是自由的错觉，但对他来说就像是一个里程碑，他将会做一件成长到某个阶段才能做的事。他为这个都已经准备好了零食，在iPod里准备了一串播放列表之类的。他要和Derek开科迈罗出去。就只有他们俩。

幸好，Stiles从来不会漏掉任何信息，他早就准备好了对策。

“Scott的妈妈要找个人周六上午跟她一起开车去，”他装作随意地提到这件事，“她想去，但是她周五晚上要值一通宵的班，要到早上7点才能走。”

“McCall女士？”他爸说得好像Scott在贝肯山还有另一个妈一样。他看上去进退两难，又想坚持送他俩去萨克拉门托，又想抓住机会，跟不是警察或者犯人的成年人相处一阵。更准确的说，是特别想跟McCall女士相处。尽管已经是位母亲，她还是很漂亮。

“她工作一整夜肯定很累，最好还是有人载她去比较安全，”Derek插嘴道，然后又很无辜地吃他的意面。Stiles的爸爸曾经让他看疲劳驾驶的事故案例。

“她确实会很累，”他爸也这么觉得，“的确如此。”

有时候有些事吧，处理起来就是这么简单。

~*~

周五晚上，Stiles跟他爸爸一起去了球赛。这是他们第一次来看的贝肯山的球赛，Stiles之前从来没见过Derek打比赛。才开场5分钟，他就后悔自己浪费了之前这么多机会，这么多能看到Derek充满运动力的机会。他很强，他的手臂跟加农炮一样有劲。Stiles看得觉得自己的眼珠子都要放光了。

“哇哦，他很不错，”他爸说，一边吞着爆米花。

“是啊，”Stiles同意道，一边希望他的脸色不要出卖自己。他对Derek的暗恋之情已经到了极致，而他可不希望任何人发现。本来现在自己就够可怜了，他以前就犯过错，告诉了所有人他多么喜欢Lydia，搞得现在一直名声在外，所有人都把这事记得清清楚楚。

这场比赛打得很激烈，贝肯山队一直得分、被追平，然后又领先，又被反超，搞得Stiles紧张得已经不只是啃掉指甲这么简单，而恨不得直接把自己的胳膊给拧下来。最后倒计时仅剩下几秒钟的时候，Derek孤注一掷，Boyd接过球跑进端区成功地触地得分，整了体育馆呼声轰动。Stiles的爸爸高举着双臂欢呼，而Stiles觉得自己高兴得脸都要笑裂了。

贝肯山队的球迷整个高叫着涌向赛场，Stiles和他爸爸也被人群推动着。在Stiles看来眼前一片混乱，所有人都在欢呼呐喊，互相拥抱。Boyd被一些队友高高地抬起，而Derek的家人——他的父母和Laura——正奋力拨开人群想办法寻找Derek。Stiles跟在他们身后。

当他们终于找到Derek的时候，他已经把头盔摘了下来。虽然他的头发乱蓬蓬的，但他满脸笑容，浑身散发着的喜悦如此耀眼，让Stiles觉得自己的双眼刺痛，这是所能发生的情况中最让他觉得愚蠢和尴尬的事了。

有一群人在拥抱Derek，朝他兴奋地大叫，与他击掌，围在他身边的人太多了，他家人花了一分钟才终于靠近。他们全家紧紧地抱在一起，当他们结束拥抱时，Hale先生扇了扇Derek的后背，Laura用指节玩笑似地刮了刮他的鼻子，而Hale女士亲吻了他的脸颊。Stiles静静地待在他们所有人身后，突然间不太确定自己是否应该走上前来。他觉得自己有点不适时宜。他不知道自己爸爸在哪儿；估计是在人群中某个地方跟他走散的。

他刚想溜走，Derek就看见了他。他喊着Stiles的名字，笑着努力从周身的人群中脱身出来。Stiles忽然非常想跑到对方身边，他从球队吉祥物和两个拉拉队员间挤过去，向前走。几乎同时，Derek抓住Stiles将他抱起，直到他双脚离地。

Stiles在那短短一刻，本来不太愿意被当作Derek的恋爱对象，跟爱情电影里演的那样被他抱起来，但他发觉自己其实一点也不在意，于是也回抱了对方。他的胳膊紧紧环绕着Derek的后颈，突然微微发烫的脸颊紧紧贴上Derek布满汗水的脸。Derek大笑着抱着他转了个圈。

最后Derek终于停下来松开他，Stiles顺着他的身体滑下来，他的T恤因为蹭到Derek的球衣的护具边而卷了起来。当他双脚着地之后，Derek的双手仍旧停留在Stiles的腰侧，而Stiles也保持着双手环在Derek后颈的姿势，他们俩就这样静静地注视着对方。Stiles觉得自己无法将视线从Derek闪烁的双眼挪开。

“打得不错，Derek”，Stiles的爸爸不知从什么地方突然冒出来，他拍了拍Derek的肩膀。Stiles和Derek慌忙从对方身边弹开，Stiles的爸爸将Derek扳过身来好给他一个拥抱。

“我真为你骄傲，”他说。Derek之前由于比赛而脸颊通红，满身是汗，所以很难说他是不是因为这番话而有点害羞，但Stiles觉得他一定是害羞了。

他爸刚把Derek放开，一群球员就冲过来，把Derek高高地抬起，高唱着贝肯山队歌，扛着他就要走。

“待会见！”Derek冲Stiles喊道。这种混乱场面下，Stiles知道不管他回答什么，估计Derek都听不见，所以他就冲他竖了个大拇指。

等到人群渐渐走掉，Stiles和爸爸走到大门口时，他瞧见Derek的父母就在不远处，于是他将他们介绍给自己爸爸认识；Laura完全不见人影。三位家长看上去很高兴终于能见到对方。Stiles跟在他们身后，试着克制住自己不去听他们都在说什么，但是他还是无意间听到几次“好孩子”这样的词。

某个穿着拉拉队服的人突然撞了撞他的肩膀，他回头看了一眼才发现原来是Cora。

“嘿”Stiles说，“呃，加油加得不错。”说实话他基本上完全没有注意拉拉队员。他整场比赛的注意力全在Derek身上。

“谢谢，你能来看比赛真好，”话虽这么说，但她的语气却不太好，就好像他来看比赛她反倒很生气一样。Stiles不懂这是什么情况。

“我要是想的话，肯定会来看比赛的，”他说，结果适得其反。

“那你为什么之前都不来？”她语带责备地说，“你要知道在今天之前，有整整一个赛季！”

Stiles耸耸肩，“我对橄榄球不是特别感兴趣，”他解释道。而且球赛总是在周五晚上，正好是他和Scott通常一起玩的时间，更何况，能从一周解放享受周末的话，谁愿意周五晚上还跑回学校？事实上，Stiles光是现在站在这里，都觉得自己整个人都不好了。

“但 ** _Derek_** 喜欢橄榄球。”Cora重重地强调Derek的名字。

Stiles偏过头仔细想了想。Derek从来没有说过这方面的任何事，而Stiles直到这周之前，他压根想都没想过这回事。这周是因为比赛比较特殊，是争夺区域冠军，所以Stiles才决定要来观赛的。这就跟他只在电视上看超级碗，而不是看其他常规赛事一样，是一个道理。

“他想让我来看他的比赛？”Stiles问道，他可从来没想到这点。

“你觉得呢？”Cora反问他，恨不得翻个白眼给他。

“你这是什么毛病？”Stiles烦躁地问。Derek全家对他都表现得非常奇怪，要么是异常热情，要么是威胁个不停，Stiles什么也没干，为什么要被这么对待。“Derek八成根本不在乎我来不来。”说是这么说，但他也觉得肯定不是这样。就在刚刚，他们还拥抱了什么的。

Cora一转身挡到他身前，强迫Stiles停下脚步。她双手抱臂两眼直直地瞪着他，这模样像极了Derek，Stiles差点没笑出来。“你给我听着，”她突然间放低了音量，让Stiles不得不倾身去听她在说什么，“你也许觉得这没什么大不了的，但是Derek几年前曾经有过一个女朋友，她真的把他伤透了。你得小心点对待他。”

“我又不是他女朋友！”Stiles傻眼了，“我就只是他的……”他想了半天什么词比较贴切，“数学队友。”

Cora朝天空翻了个白眼，就好像她祈祷着，这个时候有一道闪电能从天上劈下来弄死她自己。或者是劈死Stiles。大概是劈死Stiles。她嘴里念念有词，好像在重复着“白痴”。

“我 ** _搞不明白_** ，现在到底是什么情况？”Stiles只得老实承认。

Cora绝望地看着他，最后只能用手中的彩球打了Stiles的胸口一下，“Derek说你很聪明。那你就给我放聪明点。”说完，她暴跳如雷地扭头走掉，带着百褶裙和马尾辫随着步伐上下摆动。

~*~

等Derek出现在Stiles家的时候，Stiles已经把气垫床充好气，拖到自己床边放好，他还铺好了干净床单和毯子什么的。Derek的头发还湿湿的，身上又时艾科凌仕的味道。Stiles暗暗发誓，一等Derek睡着，他就要把对方的行李翻个遍，把艾科凌仕的瓶子找出来扔掉。

Derek进门后就侧身搂了Stiles一下，就像他们每次在联赛中获胜后做的那样——今晚他们已经拥抱了两次了。看得出来他还有些沉浸在胜利的喜悦中，在肾上腺素的作用下仍旧很亢奋，但他看上去状态非常好，更开心，比平时看上去更年轻，更像是个快毕业的高中生而不是刑警。而同时，他饿极了。

“我的天，你肚子里是有绦虫什么的吗？”Stiles坐在餐桌边，看着Derek有条不紊地就着一大杯牛奶吞掉三片冷掉的披萨。他刚刚已经吃掉Stiles给他加热的一份鸡肉馅饼，以及一份之前剩下的千层面了。

Derek没回话，只是继续专心咀嚼。

“Cora在赛场跟我聊过一小会儿，”Stiles内心挣扎了几分钟，不太确定自己到底要不要提起这件事，但是从和Cora聊过之后，他一直有点内疚。

“挺好的，”Derek疲惫地说，放下手中的披萨。他表情渐渐有些让人琢磨不透，好像他已经知道自己不会喜欢Cora跟Stiles交谈的内容一样。

“我很抱歉我没能多看一些你的比赛，”Stiles说。Derek看上去有些惊讶，“我是说，如果你一直想要我去看你的比赛的话，我很抱歉我没有去过；要是你根本就不在乎这些，那我刚刚就是说了些蠢话，而这都是Cora的错，跟我没有关系。”

Stiles说完这番话时，Derek正低着头盯着自己的盘子，用餐叉挑着一根千层面面条。他什么话都没说，但是Stiles已经明白了他的答案。

“如果我知道的话，我会每场都去的，”Stiles告诉他。他有点希望自己也有千层面可以戳，但既然他没有，Stiles就只能紧张地用Derek的餐巾绞着手指。

Derek灌了一大口牛奶，然后抬头看着Stiles，“你又不喜欢橄榄球，”他说。

“我是不太喜欢，”Stiles承认道，“但我喜欢你。”

Derek有点害羞地低下头，对着盘子微笑，“谢谢你今晚来看比赛，”他说，然后就像刚刚他们的交心之谈完全没有发生过一样，Derek又吃起了他的披萨。

一切算进行得很顺利，Stiles想，在内心里拍了拍自己的后背，然后他起身，去给Derek再倒一杯牛奶。

“我们该睡觉了，”过了一会儿Stiles打着呵欠说道。他们明早4点就得起床。更何况，要是再让Derek在他家厨房多待一会，恐怕明天早上他们就没什么食物可以用来当早餐了。

“好的，”Derek喝完最后一口牛奶之后打了个嗝。他离开厨房的时候，又顺手在果盘里摘了根香蕉。

Stiles先去刷牙，换上宽松的运动长裤和一件旧T恤。Derek从洗手间出来的时候，Stiles已经爬上了床钻进被子里，他现在既期待又害怕。除了Scott之外，他还从来没有让谁在他家过过夜，而且他也没有暗恋Scott。他从来没有因为和Scott ** _独处一室_** 而焦虑过。这可是Stiles心里想着Derek打飞机的地方！

Derek终于洗漱完回到房间的时候，他脱得只剩内裤——深蓝色拳击内裤，基本上该体现出来的都体现得清清楚楚——Stiles默默地吞咽口水，试着不要盯着看。Derek只穿内裤的样子很好看，看上去更成熟——他比Stiles体育课上的大多男生有着更多肌肉，毛发更加旺盛，Stiles自己就更没办法比了。他爸爸老是向他保证说，他过不久就会进入青春发育高峰期的。看来这高峰期来得还是不够快。

Stiles拿起手机，胡乱地摆弄着闹钟，直到Derek安全地将身体裹进毯子里。“你的手机呢？”他问Derek。虽然他爸爸会和他们一起起床，但是多设个闹钟总是比较保险。“你设闹钟了吗？”

Derek掀开毯子，翻身趴着在旁边挂在Stiles椅子上的他的夹克口袋里摸索。这场景非常……刺激。Derek转回身的时候，Stiles差点被他发现自己在打量他的臀部。他真希望Derek睡觉时能多穿点衣服。

Derek爬回来坐在Stiles床边的气垫床边缘，“给，”说着将自己的手机递给Stiles叫他自己看。Derek双臂环抱着他自己的毛茸茸的膝盖，看着Stiles仔细检查着闹钟设置。

“好像没问题，”Stiles满意地说。他把手机递回给Derek，后者将它放到床头柜上Stiles的手机旁边，但在放下手机后，Derek却没有躺回去。

Stiles翻身侧躺着，将脑袋枕在自己的手上。Derek正看着他，而Stiles也看着他，静静地等待着。Derek好像有什么话要说。

他最终清了清喉咙，问道：“你准备好了吗？明天。”

 ** _啊_** ，Stiles想。原来是这么回事。原来Derek是有点紧张。“准备好了，”他说道，语气比他感觉中的更带着点自信。他自己也有点紧张。“你呢？”

“我想我准备好了，”Derek点点头，“因为你教得好。”

“不，”Stiles冲他坏笑，“是因为你是个数学天才。”

Derek耸耸肩，低头看了看自己的膝盖，然后抬起头看着Stiles。他双眼放着光，脸上是和Stiles记忆中那次晚上集体出去吃披萨时有过的同样温柔的微笑。Stiles觉得自己要窒息了。

“我说真的，”Stiles说，因为他曾经是那么想要晋级，而且现在看来他们已经有这样的机会，但是不知从什么时候开始，不断晋级已经不再同Derek本身一样重要。Derek是个好人，只要你了解他的话。如果他给你了解他的机会的话。

而现在，Stiles再也不能否认，这个了解Derek的机会，还有这段时间和Derek的相处，对他来说，这些才是这么久以来整个过程中真正的奖励。一旦联赛赛季结束，他们就再没有借口待在一起了，Stiles在心里偷偷地希望Derek还能留一些时间和他相处。这学年一结束，Derek就要毕业，然后很可能就要离开贝肯山出去上大学。也许在这之后Stiles就再也没有机会见到他了。他一直回避着不让自己想这件事。

“队里全都是数学天才，”Derek指出，挑了挑一边的眉毛，Stiles管它叫作“Derek耍聪明的眉毛”。那是他跟Stiles待在一起经常用的一边的眉毛。

“话是没错，但是他们当中没有人长得跟你一样好看，”Stiles坏笑道。

“你觉得我长得好看？”在他来得及借口说这是个玩笑之前，Derek就问道。他问得很轻，但是 ** _语气_** 里的意有所指已经让Stiles心里警铃大作。他不该开这个玩笑的。这有点过于敏感。

“好吧，你没我长得帅，”Stiles试图用另一个玩笑来掩盖过去，“但是放心，我不会告诉任何人，你加入数学队只是因为想把我弄上床的。”

Derek大事不妙地面带羞愧地沉默着，而他的脸颊慢慢地变得通红。

“不，是，吧。”Stiles震惊了。他的后颈突然间开始冒汗。

“我不是只想着把你弄上床，”Derek慌忙说，“我很喜欢待在队里，也很喜欢Issac和Scott。我在队里交到了朋友。但是，”他顿了顿，咬着下唇低头盯着自己的膝盖。Stiles从来没见过他看上去这么不自信的样子。

“但是什么？”Stiles问，他已经快要没法呼吸了。他只想搞清楚眼下这一切到底是不是真的。

“但是能跟你待在一起是一部分原因，”他犹豫着，然后抬起头来坦白道，“在最初，是很大一个原因。”

 _ **卧勒个大槽**_ ，Stiles想。Cora是对的。他 ** _就是_** Derek的女朋友。等等，不对——男朋友！反正肯定不只是数学队友。

“你那时候就喜欢我？”Stiles问。他从来没有想到过。是，他是曾经不止一次地希望，Derek能像电影里演的那样，在跟他相处的过程中，能终有一天发现Stiles有多棒。但是他从来不敢妄想Derek能一开始就喜欢他。这根本就超出了他的想象范围。

“嗯。事实上——我以为你那个时候要约我出去，就是我第一次载你回家那天。”Derek羞怯地向他坦白。

“而相反，我却请你加入数学队，”Stiles呻吟道，用手捂住自己的双眼，“我的天呐，”他这会尴尬得无地自容。不过Derek那天不友好的态度就说得通了。他那会儿肯定非常失望，如果他那个时候在期待——在希望——别的什么的话。

“为什么你不直接来约我？”Stiles想知道，“我确信这才应该是事情的发展过程。一般比较火辣，比较受欢迎的那个去约废柴。”

“你不是废柴，”Derek说，嘴唇抿成一条线。

“你并没有回答我的问题，”Stiles指出来。

“我想这么做来着，”Derek又变得有些害羞，“我连着几周在自习室都坐在你后边，想着要鼓足勇气跟你说上话。”

Stiles因为这信息愤怒不已，“什么？！我以为你在想办法用你的死亡视线来弄死我！”

Derek看上去被激怒了，“我没有什么死亡视线，”他说，然后投给Stiles一记入门版的死亡视线。看来他对Stiles是真爱，否则怎么连一记标准版的都发射不出来。

“天，你真挫败，”Stiles毫无恶意地说道。

“也许吧，”Derek低头再次看向自己的膝盖，然后又抬头看向Stiles，这次他的表情却坦率而充满希望，“我可以吻你吗？”他问，但身体已经向Stiles靠近。

“现在吗？”Stiles尴尬地尖声问道。

“对，现在，”Derek的嘴角上扬。他们离得如此近，Stiles都可以看见他眼眸中斑斓的色彩。“还是说，我还需要像之前一样，在食堂当着所有人的面吻你？”

Stiles光是想象一下那个场景就脚趾头都忍不住蜷缩，“这需要在……等等，真的吗？”

Derek点点头，慢慢将他自己的手掌伸进Stiles的毯子下，轻轻地覆住Stiles的前臂，温暖而坚定，“真的。”

好吧，也许Stiles也一样，在数学上很聪明，在生活中却是个白痴。

很显然，他们俩非常适合对方。

“我想，第一次的话，只有我们俩就好，”Stiles轻轻地答应。他用手肘支起上身，Derek跪着靠近，他俩急切地迎上对方的唇，尝到彼此牙膏清新的气息。Stiles这才想起，自己在这之前从来没有吻过任何人，他理应非常紧张，但Derek主导着这个吻，用手捧着Stiles的脸颊，拇指摩梭着他的下巴诱导着他张开嘴。他的舌火热却又无比温柔。

Stiles觉得自己整个人快因为这个吻融化了，他想要永远这样下去，但刚这么想，Stiles就听见他爸爸上楼梯的脚步声，于是他迅速抽身。嘴里不住地念叨——见鬼见鬼见鬼——他探着身子去关床边的台灯，让整个房间立即陷入黑暗，然后翻身躺下顺便把毯子拉到下巴那么高。他听见旁边Derek也在手忙脚乱着，八成做着跟自己一样的事。

他爸爸来到走廊，在Stiles的房门口停下。估计是看到房间没有灯光，也没听见什么动静传出来，所以觉得他俩已经睡着，所以他接着走过走廊到他自己的房间去了。Stiles听见他爸关门时铰链吱呀吱呀的声音。

Stiles的心砰砰跳，不过他不确定是亲吻Derek的关系，还是因为刚刚差点被抓到和Derek亲吻。也许两者都有。他的视力已经适应了黑暗的环境，而且借着透过窗帘招进来的路灯的微弱光线，他多少能看得见一些东西。

Derek的脑袋凑近Stiles，“到这儿来，”他轻声说，然后向后倾身牵着Stiles到自己的气垫床上来，Stiles高兴地由着Derek把自己拽下去。气垫床吱吱作响，Stiles费力地钻进毯子里时，他俩还撞上了脑袋，但他们最终总算是安顿好，膝盖靠在一起，脸挨得很近。

此刻他爸爸的房间那边一点响动都没有。Stiles只能听见他自己血液沸腾的声音，还有Derek变换姿势想办法躺得更舒服时，他的胡茬在枕头上摩擦的声响。Derek在毯子下摸索着，找到Stiles的手，缠绕着他的手指握住。

Stiles从来没有跟别人牵过手，除了小时候他和Scott因为被自己的父母告知过马路的时候一定要这么做。这完全不是一回事。Derek光是用拇指轻轻拂过他的指节，都会让Stiles停滞呼吸。

“我们现在是男朋友了吗？”Stiles忍不住问。他看不见Derek的瞳孔，但它们在昏暗的灯光下几乎发着光，看着Stiles注视着自己。

“最好是，”Derek说，手指在Stiles的掌心轻轻地转动，“我可是花了很大功夫，才让你觉得我不是个愚蠢的混蛋。”

“我没觉得你是个愚蠢的混蛋。”Stiles反驳道。他跟Lydia说的原话是“四肢发达头脑简单”，好吧，确实差不多是一个意思。

Derek用自己的膝盖顶了顶Stiles。“你当过我的面那么叫过我，”Derek说，“直到你叫我载你回家那天，我一直都以为你讨厌我。”

准确地说，Stiles并没有 ** _请_** 过Derek载他回家，但是眼下他不打算纠结这个，因为有个更大的错误需要纠正。“我 ** _从没_** 叫过你‘愚蠢的混蛋’。”

“不，你叫过，”Derek坚持道，而且听上去他非常肯定自己是对的，“就在你差点把我推进水池那次。”

“哦，那次，”Stiles咽了咽口水。他真希望Derek没有提起这件事。他之前一直有意忽略掉Derek曾经欺负他这个事实，而现在他也不想被提醒。“我不记得我那么叫你了，但你 ** _当时是_** 个混蛋。”

Derek的嘴角立即不高兴地垮下来，“不，我不是！”他低声气愤地反驳道。

如果这么下去，他们的恋情还没开始就要完蛋了，而Stiles也不能完全将这件事抛之脑后。他挣开Derek的手，好在黑暗中支起身子俯视Derek。“你当时在欺负我。那时我上高中才一周，而你比我快重到50磅。那是非常混蛋的做法。”

Derek烦躁地哼了一声，也支起身子来，晃得Stiles身体不由地往前倒，好在这次在他们的脑袋撞在一起前Stiles就稳住了自己。死蠢的气垫床。

Derek手掌抚上Stiles的后颈，他掌心里有层薄薄的汗，直视着Stiles的双眼。“Stiles，我发誓我没有欺负你。我那时是在想办法 ** _阻止_** Jackson。如果我没有接住你的背包的话，它就会掉进水池里去。”他嘴角翘起，“接着你就冲我喊，试着把我推进去。”

“你那是想帮我？”这是好消息。虽然还是很丢脸，但是是好事。“我没意识到——我以为——我以为你是在，你懂，”Stiles用手比划着，“与他相互勾结。”

他又挑了挑“耍聪明的眉毛”。“‘相互勾结’？”Derek问，“你是八十几岁吗？”他温柔地捏了捏Stiles的后颈。

Stiles没理会他的吐槽和表情，“你当时不是在找我的茬？”

Derek坚决地摇头，“ ** _不_** 。Stiles，你 ** _曾经见过_** 我做这种事吗？就算我想——当然我没有——Cora也会马上告诉我爸妈，我妈会杀了我的。”

这倒是大实话，Stiles知道。而且他确实也从来没有目睹过Derek对学校里的任何人做过任何过分的事。他是看着挺吓人的，但实际上内心却是个巨型棉花糖。

“而且我在自习室里时，也没有向你投射什么死亡视线，”Derek补充道，他非常执着地回到原先那个话题，“我那是希望自己有勇气跟你搭话，但你老是无视我。”

“我那是求生本能，”Stiles耐心地解释道。Derek恐怕是从来没有置身过食物链底层。他是不会明白这个的。不过Stiles还是喜欢他。“你看上去总是很烦躁。我还以你讨厌包括我在内的所有人。”

但现在Stiles知道了一些他以前所不知道的事：Derek越是看上去很愤怒，说明他越是想掩饰某些事，这些事也越发的重要。而现在他知道了，Derek当时是想掩饰他对Stiles的感情。

“我没烦躁，”Derek固执地说，“我喜欢你，非常喜欢，为什么在你看来就这么难以置信？”

“让我们面对现实吧，我呢，是个容易被恶棍盯上的人，”Stiles耸耸肩说道，“我体重只有一百三十磅，身高最多到你下巴。我又瘦又小，还——”

“你才15岁，”Derek打断他，“我15岁的时候也很瘦小。”

Stiles不太确信他说的话可信度有多高，但是算了。

Derek突然凑近，轻轻地吻了吻Stiles的唇，然后退开看着他，“你身上有种感觉，”Derek静静地说，“第一天进自习室的时候我就注意到你了，我就……想要认识你。而且我喜欢看着你，”他手指描画着Stiles的脸颊，他的鼻尖，他上唇的唇峰，他喉咙的凹陷。就好像Stiles是什么美妙而精致的东西。

Stiles从未被这样对待过。他没有Derek那样帅气分明的五官，或是Jackson那种模特式的长相，但Derek就喜欢他的样子。在Stiles以往的人生中，一般人都肤浅地只看到他的眼镜和 ** _星战_** 主题的T恤，但Derek从一开始就注意到了自己。现在Stiles感觉有些羞愧，他曾经因为Derek的外貌而武断地对他这个人下了错误的定论。Derek是个 ** _好_** 人。Stiles是如此的幸运。

“我相信你，”Stiles咽了咽口水，“我们能接着接吻了吗？”

“当然，”Derek听上去终于松了口气。他的手拉住Stiles的T恤，将他轻轻拉向自己，直到他俩的嘴唇碰到一起。

一旦没有任何打搅之后，Stiles很快就掌握了亲吻的技巧。他搞明白了如何张嘴，舌头要伸进哪里，而Derek轻轻捧住他的下巴，引导他将头偏向刚好的角度。他们就保持这个姿势了一小会儿，很快Stiles就又倒在气垫床上，半躺在Derek身下，在后者将脸埋在他颈部啃咬时，他只能无力地抱住对方光裸的后背。

“你闻起来真棒，”Derek呻吟道，这感觉有些奇怪，同时让Stiles清醒了一些。他其实不太清楚要怎么回应。他肯定是已经开始习惯艾科凌仕的味道了，因为他竟然觉得Derek闻上去还行，但算不上好闻。他决定，最好还是什么都别说。

Derek似乎也不介意，他继续专心地用嘴让Stiles发狂，隔着Stiles的T恤吸允他的锁骨，啃咬着他颈部肌腱，将他的下唇含在齿间轻轻拉扯。Stiles不知道是不是所有人在亲热的时候，都跟Derek一样这么喜欢用牙齿，或者只有Derek才这样，但Stiles其实挺喜欢的。Derek在亲吻Stiles的脖子时，他的拇指勾起Stiles的衣角摸索了进去，在他的腰侧打着旋。这简直就是一场折磨，然而Stiles现在一心只想让对方不要停下。

他把脸闷进Derek裸着的肩膀，提醒自己如果被自家老爸给抓住，如此的美好一天就会随之结束。他努力保持安静，至少努力到只会断续发出几声闷哼“噢，天呐~”，但尾声不自主地上扬，于是他的闷哼变成了呻吟。Derek立马挺起身来让他别出声，并覆上自己的唇，用亲吻来堵住Stiles发出的声音。

等到Stiles喊停的时候，他已经趴在了Derek身上，他的T恤被撩到胸口以上，同时能感觉到Derek的勃起抵着自己的胯。Stiles自己的情况也没好到哪儿去。但他不想做超过目前所做的事。就在几分钟前他才刚刚经历过初吻，就算他现在也很有“性”致，但Stiles一想到要让另一个人碰他的丁丁还是挺吓人的。而要自己去碰其他人的那里的想法则非常 _ **恐怖**_ 。估计这会儿Stiles是全世界众多“性”趣勃勃青少年中最难堪的那个。

“我们可以停下来吗？”Stiles问道，把脸埋在Derek毛茸茸的胸口。他不知道Derek曾做到过什么程度，但对方肯定比自己在这方面更有经验。他更年长，而且看上去也像是有更多做这种事的机会。

“没关系，当然可以。”Derek用手轻抚着Stiles裸露的后背，让他兴奋地忍不住战栗，“是我做得有些过了吗？”

“不不，这样刚刚好，”Stiles的手指轻拍着Derek的后颈，而后者很显然因为自己的这个举动产生了一点“反应”。有意思。

他们就这样躺了一会儿，就只是相互抚摸，喘息。这样很好。Stiles喜欢他们腹部的皮肤直接接触对方的感觉。

“你做过吗？”Stiles还是忍不住好奇地问。

“嗯，”Derek说，犹豫了一会儿他反问，“你呢？”

Stiles在Derek耳边嗤了一声，这完全就是明知故问，后者作为反击用手指弹了弹他的脑门，但接着Derek又揉了揉Stiles刚刚被弹到的地方。

“我们就做你愿意做的事，”Derek亲了亲他的鬓角，“我不着急，我喜欢现在这样。”

“我也是，”Stiles叹道，“我希望你的姐姐和妹妹不会因为这个而杀了我。”

Derek低声咯咯笑出来，Stiles都能隔着肋骨感觉到振动。“我认为你应该挺安全，我知道至少Cora是支持的。她和Laura只是有点保护欲过强。”

“总有一天你得给我好好讲讲这后面的故事，”Stiles说，同时他听见Derek叹了口气。“我不是说你现在就得告诉我，”Stiles急忙解释道，希望自己没有给毁掉气氛。

“我最好还是说吧，”Derek听上去已经放弃挣扎了，“故事就是，我以前有个女朋友，而她威胁说要杀掉我的家人。”

Stiles难以置信地抬起头：“什么？！你在开玩笑吗？”Derek看上去一点也不像开玩笑的样子。他脸上一丁点说笑的意思都没有。

“完全没有。真的糟透了。”Derek坚决地说。

“确实，是很糟，”Stiles惊恐地说。虽然他一直都清楚地知道自家老爸可能在工作中受伤，或者更严重——以身殉职，但就算是他也无法想象，有人真的威胁说要杀掉自己的家人是一种什么感觉。难怪Derek的父母要让他邀请Stiles去他家，以便他们可以亲自审查他一番——他们完全有权利如此谨慎。考虑到实际情况，他们对自己已经算是相当友好。“这就解释得清楚Laura和Cora那天的行为了，同时我非常感激你爸妈对我那么友好。耶。”

“我很抱歉他们那样，”Derek的脸拧巴了一下，“而且抱歉我当时表现得很混蛋。我讨厌被提醒之前曾经发生的那件事，也讨厌他们那么担心我，但我想我活该。Laura和Cora是怕我再次犯错，而我爸妈则是害怕，我会因为过去再也不和任何人恋爱了。所以他们是有点做过头了。”

“就只是有一点点，”Stiles拇指和食指张开一小点，给Derek比划道。“不过幸好我当时见他们的时候还不知道这些，我觉得自己会顶不住这么大压力的。”

“你才不会，”Derek轻轻捏了捏Stiles，“你的抗压能力没问题。当时你不就表现得很好吗。Cora和Laura都喜欢你，我爸妈真的很高兴能见到你，以及我终于能跟自己年纪相当的人一起玩了。我当时没有和任何人说到过Kate，直到事情发生以后。她……比我大很多。”

卧槽，又是一个惊人的消息。Derek和一个 ** _有杀人倾向的熟女_** 约会过。

“好吧，我想应该可以说，我没有什么要杀掉你家人的计划，”Stiles向他保证道，躺回到床垫上阖上眼睛。

“那还真是要谢谢你。”Derek讽刺地说。

“不客气。”

这之后，好像该说明白的都已经说完了，他俩舒服地静静躺在一起。Derek的手指落在Stiles的后颈，轻轻来回抚摸。Stiles被摸得舒服得直想哼哼。

“我们该睡了，”片刻之后Derek轻声说。他似乎还硬着，但好像并不在意。

“我知道，”Stiles低声回应道。他觉得好暖和，整个人昏昏欲睡，而Derek在他颈部游走的指尖让他更想入睡。

“你想把你的枕头拿下来吗？”Derek问，Stiles当然求之不得。既然现在他已经有了正当理由随时触碰Derek，Stiles是绝不会放过任何一个机会的。他伸手抓过枕头， Derek帮他拉好之前上滑的衣角后，顺势从Stiles身后抱住他一起躺好。

“嘿，”就在迷迷糊糊快要睡着的前一刻，Derek说：“什么时候能让我看看你的铁路模型吗？”

除了Scott，还没有谁看过。“当然。”Stiles回答。

~*~

Stiles和Derek的闹钟几乎是前脚跟后脚地响起，他们在黑暗中同时去摸自己的手机。

“该起床了，”关掉闹钟后，Stiles对Derek说，但他自己却又躺回到Derek的肩上。

“唔，”Derek咕哝道，手掌滑到Stiles的背后，“太早了。”

“对，”Stiles非常同意。外面还是一片漆黑，“但我们要起床。我们要去吊打一群数学呆子。”

“ ** _我们就是_** 数学呆子，”Derek纠正他，但是他后半句因为呵欠而含糊不清。

“我知道。这很爽，”Stiles说。他能感觉到Derek的下身隔着他俩的衣服摩擦自己，这让Stiles的后腰一阵震颤。他试着慢慢调整着姿势，而Derek的手很快滑上他的胯骨，扶住他的臀微微压上来，让他们俩贴在一起。Derek的喉咙里发出一声呜咽，让Stiles下身的每根神经都兴奋不已。Stiles对昨晚上那会儿有的“丁丁恐惧症”看来已经好转了。

然而就在这时，他听见自己老爸的房门开了——他真得好好谢谢他们家那个吱呀吱呀的门铰链——而Derek则迅速抽离，嘘声道，“见鬼，你爸！”Stiles反应更快，他已经连滚带爬地跑回自己床上，朝空中飞踢开被子把两脚就钻了进去。

Derek把Stiles的枕头甩给他，正中面门，下一秒Stiles的爸爸就敲了敲房门，然后顺势推开门问：“男孩们，起床了吗？”

“起了！”Stiles说，也许作为刚起床的人来说，他的反应有点过于精神了。他坐起身，枕头正好遮住腰腹，然后去开床边的台灯，整个房间立马亮得有些刺眼。而地板上的Derek当即哀嚎了一声，把毯子拉过头顶。

Stiles斜着眼睛瞅了Derek一眼，“好吧那我先去洗漱。”

~*~

他们开车开到贝肯山到萨克拉门托的一半路程的时候，Stiles从自己背包里拽出一包奇多。冠军们的早餐。

他还没来得及打开包装，Derek就从他手里将它抢走，毫不犹豫地扔到车窗外。

~*~

州锦标赛过程中，Stiles几乎有两次紧张到崩溃，Derek两次都利用椒盐卷饼和温柔的轻吻帮他平复了下去。

“我们进全区赛了！”Stiles贴着Derek的嘴唇呢哝道。锦标赛刚结束，Stiles还处在刚刚获得胜利后的飘飘然中，兴奋得都快站不住了。还好Derek贴在他身前才稳住他。多么贴心。

他们挤在洗手间外边的一个角落里，单独庆祝个几分钟。用上舌头的那种庆祝。他们的父母正同其他家长和成年人们一起待在外边的大厅里，所有人待会会一起出去好好庆祝一下。

Derek用鼻子蹭蹭Stiles的下巴，“嗯~以防万一，我觉得我最好还是在我们离开这里之前再住一晚，”他在Stiles耳边说道，双手环住Stiles的腰。他的嗓音比平时都要低沉，这让Stiles后颈的汗毛都竖了起来。

“我觉得也是，”Stiles微喘着同意道。

Derek又凑上来亲他，但突然间听到有脚步声靠近，便立即往后退了一步，拉开了他俩间的距离，以防来者是一位老师或者家长。不过只是一位酒店的员工，他连朝这个方向看都没看一眼就径直走过他俩了。

“虚惊一场，”Derek说。Stiles把手伸进Derek的夹克口袋，准备把他再拽回自己身边。他的手指在一边的口袋里摸到一张折起来的纸。

“这是什么？”他问，一边把纸拿出来，却立马意识到，这是那张写满数学式、促使所有这一切的发生的纸。Derek一直把它揣在口袋里。

他将它铺在Derek的胸口抻平，好再次仔细看看它。要是Derek没有落下它，要是Stiles没有捡起它，他们现在也许就走不到这一步。Stiles一边用手指描画着纸上的涂鸦一边想，自己真的要好好谢谢这张纸。他认得那些公式，那只鲨鱼，那些气泡字母。而这次，他认出了剩下的那幅图画，那个某个家伙的后脑勺。

是他。

“这是我。”Stiles眨巴着眼看着上面的画。

Stiles第一次看这张纸的时候，竟然没有意识到画的是谁，这简直是个奇迹，因为这画这么明显就是他。他的头发，他的耳朵，他后颈上那些以前被他外婆以为是泥巴拼命想给他擦掉的痣，甚至还有他衬衣衣领上的泪痕——因为那是Stiles最喜欢的一件，所以他始终舍不得扔掉。Derek观察到了每一丝细节，完美地捕捉到了每一处，也许他花在那上面的时间跟他花在数学公式上的时间一样多。

另一件事也就突然说得通了。

“这才是你心烦我发现这个的原因，”Stiles眼里带着笑意抬头看向Derek。他能感受到Derek在那张纸下的心跳。“你不是怕我看见数学式。你是怕我看见我自己。”

“没错，”Derek嘴角上扬，低头再次去吻Stiles，绵长而又甜蜜，“一直都是你。”

**The END**

**Author's Note:**

> Happy Birthday,NANA!


End file.
